I Know I Loved You
by Rinphie
Summary: How Inheritance SHOULD have ended.A little fluff of EragonXArya, MurtaghXNasuada [On hiatus]
1. Chapter 1 Rescue

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice! I'm sorry if its kinda draggy, but it IS a fluff! So let me know if this is good or not, yes? Thank you!**

Eragon reached the edge of the plain, near the eastern shores of Leona Lake, panting heavily out of fear, scanning the surroundings. Twilight was shining into the lake, reflecting glimmers of evening light in every direction. It was a stunning sight, yet it only struck up more fear in Eragon. The surface of the water was calm, undisturbed. The thought of Arya, tortured and broken descending into the dark depths of the lake chilled Eragon. Without further thought, he waded into the lake.

"Arya! Arya!" he turned in all different directions, trying to discern any disturbances in the water. There was none. Eragon's breathing started being labored.

Saphira snorted and shuffled her wings.

_Don't be silly. Get onto my back, I have much better vision and can swim much faster than you can._Eragon scrambled onto the saddle with all possible haste_. Ready? Take a deep breath. And calm yourself, you'd require less air in your lungs if so._

Eragon took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _I'm ready, now hurry, she doesn't have much time!_ Saphira grunted, then slid gently under the water. The water still hit Eragon like a wall of ice, freezing the air in his lungs. The water was clear, yet the lake was several miles large and so deep that he could not see the bed of the lake. Eragon began to panic. _Saphira! We need to go deeper!Faster!_

_Calm yourself, Eragon! Think back to your training! How can you locate her without relying on your sight? Arya was dropped from such a height. She could be anywhere in this lake._Eragon quieted, and began to expand his mind, touching all living things within the lake. To his inner eye, he could see pinpricks of light where schools of fish swam on the shallower areas, yet, as he got deeper, there were dark caves that were devoid of large life forms, but… _There!_Eragon sent Saphira a mental picture of the direction. Saphira twisted and dove, flapping her wings rapidly. The pressure increased, and Eragon felt as if water was pressing against all sides of his body. Yet, he endured, and pressed himself against Saphira, willing her to go faster. His mind screamed Arya's name with each beat of his heart.

_Hold on, Arya, I'm coming._

He could feel his lungs crying for new air, and even Saphira was starting to feel short of breath. Eragon summoned forth light, using his mind to invoke the word. The lake was illuminated with a blue light from within. On the bed of the lake,lying on a bed of aquatic plants near a dark cavern, lay Arya, deathly pale, unconscious, with many wounds, some fresh, some old, interlaced each other. A rage like no other filled Eragon. Saphira could not approach due to the tangle of water weeds, so Eragon swam towards her, pumping his limbs with a furious energy. Eragon retrieved her, and swam back to Saphira, who took off for the surface with incredible speed. Eragon's lungs were straining for air. As he pondered Arya's limp form, he formulated a plan.

_Eragon, no! You'll kill yourself! And if Arya lives, she would not be pleased._

_Saphira, I will save her, even if it is at the expense of my life. She can be angry at me taking advantage of her later. I would be glad to face her wrath if she survives._Then Eragon used his mouth to pass the air in his lungs to Arya. His lungs devoid of air, a grey circle began to form at the periphery of his vision. They were approaching the surface, yet the grey mist overwhelmed him.

_You fool!_ Saphira chided, but Eragon could not hear her. Just as Eragon was about to sink into unconsciousness, Saphira broke through the surface of the water. Eragon gasped, dragging fresh air into his lungs. Yet, Arya had not reacted, and remained limp like a muscle without a bone, swaying in the saddle. Eragon hugged her, trying his best to shield her from the biting wind.

"Arya, Arya!" Arya did not stir. Saphira landed on a patch of grass. Eragon slid out of the saddle, and lifted Arya gently onto the ground. He stared at her limp form, not knowing how to save Arya.

_Don't you have to pump the water out of her lungs first?_ Eragon realized the import of Saphira's words.

_It would be improper touch her in such an…inappropriate place…if only I could pump the water out of her without touching..._An idea suddenly struck Eragon, and he reached for the reserves of energy in him, summoning forth the magic.

"Adurna risa!" Water spewed from Arya's mouth, Eragon turned Arya on her side lest the water flowed back into her nose. Eragon felt for a pulse, yet, he could not feel any movement of her blood.

_Her heart is not beating…_ Eragonwent cold at the thought. He could feel Saphira saying something, but it was as if she was shouting from a far distance; he was so distressed that he had closed his mind to her.

"No, NO!" Eragon yelled and started to compress her chest with his hands. If her heart would not beat on its own, he would help her. He leant on his hands, and, with a regular rhythm, continued to pump her heart. With each beat, his heart contracted on its own.

"Breathe, Arya, breathe. No, don't leave me, don't go! Arya, Arya! Stay with me!" Eragon continually searched for a pulse, but was constantly disappointed. He did not give up, however, but labored persistently to get Arya alive again. Tears were falling from his eyes earnestly now. He could not bear the thought of losing Arya forever.

"Blast it, Arya, don't die!" With that, he gave one furious, desperate punch to her chest, then collapsed and sobbed with the futility of his efforts. He took her in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into her limp form. "For Firnen, for your mother, for everyone who loves you…For me. Please."

"Eragon…?" The faint whisper nearly floated away with the wind, but Eragon's sensitive hearing barely heard it. Eragon looked up, and for a long moment, his wet brown eyes met her confused green ones. Then he smiled, and tears of relief flowed freely down his face, and he hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness, thank goodness…"

Just then, a shadow in the form of Firnen flitted across Eragon and Arya. Eragon winced as Firnen roared with rage, covered his ears and looked up, caught himself and released Arya, laying her gently back onto the soft grass. He repositioned himself so that his back was to Arya and Firnen, embarrassed by his outward display of emotion. He was wiping the last remnants of his tears when Firnen landed and, whimpering, gently sniffed Arya. He nudged Arya gently with his snout. in a show of affection. Arya returned the gesture, patting Firnen on his snout. Eragon smiled at the sight.

Walking to Saphira, Eragon loosened the saddle bags and retrieved the cloak given to him by Nasuada. Saphira stared at him with her sapphire blue eyes, and he could do nothing else but smile wryly in response.

_I'm sorry…I just need to be alone for awhile_Saphira blinked once slowly, sending what comfort she could through their connection.

_Oh, little one…Go, do what you need to. I can fend for myself._Eragon hugged her tightly, rubbing his face gently on her snout.

Then he took the cloak back to where Arya was, as both green dragon and rider scrutinized his every movement, feeling self conscious and as if he had revealed too much of himself. Without a word, he avoided all eye contact with Arya and Firnen, and draped the cloak gently around Arya.

"I will search for firewood and hunt for dinner, if you do not mind, Arya Svit-Kona." Eragon sought shelter from formality. He gestured to their barren surroundings. "I doubt that there will be enough vegetation here as sustenance for both of us."

"I would appreciate your efforts, Eragon-elda."

He turned and ran off towards the Spine in search for firewood and animals, giving Arya and Firnen privacy as he struggled to keep his tumultuous emotions in check, using all the techniques of breathing that Oromis had taught him.

He located four pheasants nearby, but, remembering his last hunt, decided to stalk them instead of mindlessly slaughtering them. It took his mind off the recent events that broken his peace of mind. He wondered if he had offended Arya by being so forward once again. Yet, he couldn't help that pure explosion of emotion when he believed that she had died. _Regardless, I should apologize for my actions._He found the pheasants, killed them using one of the twelve words of death, and with his hunting knife, skinned and cleaned them, burying the offal deep within the ground. He looked up from his deep contemplation, and was surprised to find that it would be dark soon. He wiped his hands on the ground, cleaning them, and set out to gather firewood.

When he had gathered enough firewood, and when he was fairly convinced that he could restrain himself from doing anything else that would endanger his friendship with Arya, he ran back to the campsite. When he walked into the campsite, he took a deep breath and prepared to face Arya's wrath.

**A/N: So there you are! How did I do? *Nervous laughter* I'm pleased with how Arya has turned out, but I feel that Eragon is a little OOC, no? I shall go back to the books and study his mannerisms! So please R&R! Good or bad, reviews are greatly appreciated! I've actually written the next chapter, but I'm still in the process of editing- I'm trying to give Eragon a little more depth, you know. So please give me... at least 5 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Under the Stars

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the positive reviews! I really treasure each and every one of them! I'll get to replying them below, alright! =) Meh, there's a little…er…censored bit in the middle of the chapter. And I have a surprise for you in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Also… Anyone wants to do me the honour of being my Beta? I'll be infinitely grateful! 3**

**Inheritance belongs entirely to CP, I own nothing but by own flawed imagination.**

**Alsooo, I ripped Eragon's song entirely off the translation of a Japanese song, entitled Niji by Nino. Check it out, it's really meaningful. Again, I don't own ANYTHING.**

Chapter 2: Under the Stars

Saphira touched him gently on the shoulder with her snout as he entered the camp.

_Little one…I will go hunting with Firnen now._ Eragon was disturbed at the prospect of being alone with Arya so soon after his outburst.

_Hunt swiftly, Saphira._

_ Oh, little one…You should talk with Arya. She has much to say to you, I think. _

Firnen seemed also to be listening, for he added in his deep, rich voice_, Yes. We will give you your privacy and be back in the morn_. Saphira hardened her heart and severed their connection. The two dragons then took off into the twilight. Eragon watched them fly away, feeling very lonely. He then proceeded to build a fire near Arya to keep her warm. Arya was seated upright, weak and pale, but was watching him quietly. As Eragon roasted the four pheasants on a spit, he took off his shirt and hung it near the fire to dry, stealing a glance at Arya, who had an impermeable blank mask on her face- she was upset about his earlier actions. Eragon cringed inwardly.

Silence dominated the camp site.

Eragon tended to the pheasants, roasting the pheasants to golden perfection before taking them off the spit to cool. Eragon took a deep breath to steady himself, then walked to Arya and offered her a pheasant.

"Arya, I want to apologize for my earlier acti…"

"Thank you, Eragon. For calling me back when I was so far gone." Arya cut him off and accepted the pheasant with a grimace. Eragon was stunned.

"You could…hear me?"

"Every single word…and more. I heard you calling me, so I came back." She flashed a smile at him- a stunning smile that lit her face and took Eragon's breath away. And Eragon found himself grinning foolishly back at her, finally relaxing. _She does not blame me for that outrage of her modesty!_ Arya patted the ground beside her and Eragon sat down next to her. The heaviness in his heart seemed to have evaporated. Galbatorix had been laid down, Arya was alive and well, and it seemed like all the wrongs in the world had righted themselves.

"It… was nothing. You would have done the same for me." He looked at her and smiled, glad to be here on this balmy night.

Arya smiled back into his eyes, then hesitated, seeming to battle internally with herself. Finally, she straightened and, in a formal tone, announced, "If you don't mind, Eragon, I would like to share my true name with you." She fixated her attention on him.

Eragon stiffened in surprise, knowing that their friendship would depend on his answer. "Arya-elda,", using the suffix of the highest degree of respect, "I would be honoured and glad to have this privilege."He said in the ancient language, meaning every word he said with utmost sincerity. She smiled to herself, as if confirming her stand once again. Then she leant near him and whispered softly into his ear her true name. Eragon's eyes widened as he fully understood every aspect of her. Some parts of her he understood, some were still a mystery to him. Some were honourable, and he could see how difficult it was for her to reveal the rest. She resumed her original position, looking at him with hooded eyes, as if waiting for a judgment from him. Knowing her true name did nothing to lower his regard of her, but instead strengthened it, for he now fully understood the true nobility of her spirit.

"Your name… is a noble one. It suits you. As for the rest of how I feel about your name, you have to listen to mine. Arya-elda, if you don't mind, I would like to share my true name with you."Arya looked at him curiously, and nodded slowly, never breaking their eye contact. And Eragon did as Arya had, leaning gently towards her, and whispered his true name, his whole being shivering with recognition. As he straightened, he scrutinized Arya anxiously, and was glad to see a small smile on her lips and a faint blush to her cheeks, for in his true name belied his high regard and love for her.

"It is indeed an honour, Eragon-elda, to both hear and know your true name. Your name is a good one, as you are a good person." Eragon smiled, suddenly proud of himself, who he is, and what he has accomplished.

"Then I am glad, Arya-elda. I would never have become the person that I am without your help."

"And I, you. You have changed much, Eragon. You have come a very long way from being the farm boy I first met. You are young, but no longer a child."

"Thank you, Arya. Your compliments hearten me." he patted her on her hand, she gasped and winced. Eragon started, withdrawing his hand. In his haste to save her life, he had forgotten her wounds of torture. Eragon lifted the cloak covering Arya's arm, and shuddered. It was as if a magician with muddled thoughts had created a farith with all hues of colours on Arya's skin. It was even worse, if possible, then her torture at Gil'ead. Eragon's heart caught at the sight, and undiluted rage welled up within in.

"Damn Galbatorix! Damn him and his thrice blasted dogs!" Eragon breathed heavily. He started to reach for the magic to heal her, and caught himself. He tried asking Saphira for help, but she had closed her mind to him. At a loss, he could do nothing but risk asking:

"May I?" He looked meaningfully at Arya. Arya caught his unvoiced question.

"Eragon, I am not a helpless female with no tolerance for pain. I have had my own fair share of pain and can still withstand this pain."

Eragon looked at her tenderly, knowing how much this meant to her. "I know. But I hate to see you suffering so much pain in silence. I know how this near death experience has drained you of energy to heal yourself, and you would not want to endanger any of us by draining me of energy when there could be enemies nearby. But I will rather resurrect Galbatorix and fight him again than to continue seeing you in such pain. Could you do this for me?" He murmured, embarrassed. "Or at least let me provide the energy while you heal yourself."

Arya was quiet, deep in thought. Her response was long in coming, but when it did, it was confident, yet aloof. "Then I do so, not for myself, but for your peace of mind. Let this be the repayment of my life debt to you. I trust you, Eragon, more than anyone else walking Alagaesia, save for Firnen. See that you do not break this trust." Arya hesitated, and with one swift, elegant motion, disrobed in front of Eragon, silently giving him permission to heal her.

Eragon immediately averted his eyes from her naked body, fixed his gaze on the campfire. "Arya, you know me better than this. You know I would never dream of betraying your trust or confidence." Eragon sighed, feeling as if he had suddenly aged. Then, using the energy stored in the belt of Beloth the Wise, he took Arya's hand in his left hand and hovered his right arm slightly above her arm. He summoned forth the magic.

"Waise heill!" Arya's skin rippled for awhile, then new, unmarked skin flowed across her arm, directly below his gedwey ignesia. He labored to heal all her wounds, and tried to respect Arya's modesty when he had to work over sensitive areas of her body by averting his eyes while he blushed and felt his ears grow hot. Silence pervaded the campsite, broken only by the crackling of the campfire and Eragon's low mumblings of the ancient language. He labored long into the night.

When he was done, he grabbed the cloak that Arya had abandoned on the ground and covered her healed body with it. He turned his back to give Arya some privacy. Shivering and trembling, he tore at the pheasant and dug into the meat, hungry beyond measure. Arya took her first bite with a look of slight disgust, and chewed fast, as if eager to get the ordeal over with and fill her stomach. They ate in an awkward silence. Eragon ate too fast, however, and choked, tears running from his eyes. From beside him, Arya chuckled and patted Eragon gently on the back. Eragon coughed harder at the rare sound of her laughter and gesture. He looked at her through tear filled eyes.

She had hung her wet clothes near the fire to dry, and was now dressed only in Eragon's cloak.

"I know you're hungry, but you should slow down, Eragon. Your true name truly describes your…zeal for life."

"Now you are teasing me!" Eragon joined in her laughter. And for awhile, they sat in companionable silence.

"I am curious, Eragon, tell me; how was I healed when you rescued me from Durza?"

Eragon could feel his face and ears turn red hot. He grimaced sheepishly and mumbled,

"In pretty much the same manner, I'm afraid. In my defense, I truly believed that you would be saved and awake from the coma that you were in. I would still like to beg for your pardon, though."

"Ah. It would be much better in the future if you would ask for permission first."

"Do you still expect to be tortured in the future?"

"No, it's still better to be safe than sorry." Arya was silent, deep in thought. Eragon gazed into the hypnotic depths of the fire. A question posed itself to him. Arya, why did you put yourself in mortal danger to save me?"

Arya was hugging her legs and stared at him openly, with an emotion that he could not fathom, but did not answer. Eragon fixed her with a questioning look. They were so close to each other, the campfire casting shadows and dancing light upon each other's faces, and all of Eragon's affections for Arya welled up in him, threatening to overflow and burst from within him. The longing for Arya must have shown on Eragon's face, for she her face clouded and she turned, a veil of black, shiny hair hid her face from view. The magic of night inflamed Eragon, and he began constructing a song. It was a tentative thought at first, but as it developed and grew, Eragon became more confident and the trickle of lyrics poured in his mind, becoming a waterfall, a symphony that stained his mind. So he began singing softly in a steady rhythm:

_You're always like that, throwing tantrums,_

_Hiding my most precious treasure,_

_ In the same place every time._

_ So today I'll be waiting here first._

_ The seasons have brought about the evening sun,_

_ As I stand in the shadows._

_ With a shocked expression, you stare intently at me. _

_Then suddenly you turn, _

_It seems that you're pouting. _

_But when I say "I love you",_

_You say "Come here, look at this."_

_"Our shadows have overlapped each other."_

_You smile ever so gently,_

_All these while, all this time._

_You've been so precious that I could cry,_

_Dear._

_You are my most precious treasure._

_So you pout on purpose, and before I can say "sorry", _

_You turn away._

_From now on, you can say what you want,_

_As long as you are with me._

"_No, I can't," you say, "Not to you"_

_I wonder why you just can't say it_

_It's just three words, "I love you."_

Arya's face was still hidden behind her hair, she had not moved an inch nor made a sound. Then Eragon noticed that there were streams of moisture running down her leather pants, glinting in the firelight. Flustered, he grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her face was a mask of pain, tears were flowing unchecked from her almond eyes that so enraptured him. His heart broke at the sight; he had never seen her so vulnerable before. Eragon would rather suffer the full pain of his unrequited emotions than to see her in such pain again.

"Arya! Arya, I'm sorry. I never realized that my song would cause you so much pain. I just thought that, since Galbatorix has been overthrown, that you would be more…" he stopped, not wanting to anger her further. "Arya…If my feelings cause such hurt for you… then I will step aside. I only want the best for you, and if you can't be happy with me around…then I will leave." His words were hesitant, halting, but determined. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "You are too precious for me to hurt…I'm sorry. Arya svit-kona."

Eragon got up and started to leave the campsite, but a beautiful, flowing voice floated behind him, and the words he heard stopped him dead in his track.

**A/N: Hahaha! Oh my gosh! I actually pulled a cliffhanger on you guys! Hahaha. I hate cliff hangers, but it's ridiculously (and childishly) fun to pull one! Relax, the computer is my LIFE- I'll upload it a few days later. 3 More reviews please! I want… maybe 10 more? If that's not too much to ask for. Haha. As said, there will be a small little surprise in the next chapter! Hehe.**

: Thanks so much! Heheh. My bad. I actually wrote the entire epic battle between Galbatorix, Shurikan, Murtagh, Thorn , Eragon, Saphira and Firnen with Arya and Nasuada being held hostage. It was a total flop and therefore, I decided to just make it a fluff between the two lovebirds. 3 CP did HORRIBLE with these two romances, don't you think?

225: Thank you! Your review really means a lot! :D

AryaXEragon: I love your name. Haha. Of course I'd continue posting it, I've already finished writing the entire fluff, and am already moving onto the Nasuada, Murtagh story.

IronMikeTyson: Can you feel my gratitude radiating through your computer? Haha. Thank you!

Eragon IS Epic: Thank you, thank you!

Regit: Well, CP did mention in the books that Eragon would eat meat moderately, when the need really arises. Even in Inheritance, Eragon actually feasted on meat and mead. (not sure where, though). For me, I personally love meat. So it's one of my numerous tortures for Arya, I guess. I just love torturing her and see her still having her back straight and unbendable. It's just my sadistic nature. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3 Be My Witness

**A/N: Due to some unforeseen circumstances, like reviewers pointing out something that made me want to express my views on not only the romance portion of the ending, but also the ENTIRE ending of Inheritance, I realized that this was going to lose its status as a fluff, and therefore, needed a lot of cancellations, rewritings, and additions. That, coupled with a very severe writer's block, resulted in a long delay. Sorry for the wait! This chapter would place a lot of emphasis on Arya. And as I have noticed with this character, she is FRICKING difficult to decipher and understand, least of all WRITE. (Thus explaining the writer's block) Ive realized that her appeal lies in her sense of mystery, so by explaining her thoughts… I'd lost a lot of hair over this chapter, and it still seems OOC. Haha. I bet you can read my frustration from my changed style….**

**So this will be the last super fluffy chapter…=( Ah well… An author's gotta do what an author has to do…**

**Anyway, thank you for the support and reviews! I'd like to say that I've borrowed the song (Eyes on me by Faye Wong) and the characters from CP. They do not, in any manner, belong to me. As usual, I would like to appeal for your reviews! Good or bad, I LOVE THEM ALL THE SAME.**

Chapter 3: Be My Witness

Previously: Eragon got up and started to leave the campsite, but a beautiful, flowing voice floated behind him, and the words he heard stopped him dead in his track.

_I never sang my songs,_

_ On the stage, on my own_

_ Never said my words wishing they would be heard._

_ I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?_

_ You'd always be there in the corner,_

_ Of my beaten, weary heart.  
><em>

_ I kind of liked it your way,_

_ How you shyly placed your eyes on me,_

_ But did you ever know? _

_ That I had mine on you._

_ Darling so there you are, with that look on your face_

_ As if you'd never heard, _

_ As if you'd never doubt. _

_ Shall I be the one for you? _

_ Who pinches you softly but sure. _

_ If a frown is shown, then, you will know that:_

_ You are no dreamer.  
><em>

_ So let me come to you, as close as I want to be._

_ Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast. _

_ You say whilst I whisper,_

_ how I love your peaceful eyes on me._

_ But did you ever know? _

_ That I've had mine on you.  
><em>

_ Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough, _

_ Tears if you're holding back _

_ Or pain if that's what it is. _

_ How can I let you know?_

_ I'm more than a dress and a voice. _

_ Just reach out to me; _

_ You will know that you are not dreaming.  
><em>

He had never heard Arya sing with such heartfelt emotions and turned slowly. Eragon was filled with hopeful disbelief.

"I…don't understand…" Eragon was surprised to find Arya on her feet, drawing Eragon's cloak around herself, as trying to shield herself. With quiet dignity, she stood ramrod straight, tears flowing unchecked down her face. Clenching her eyes shut, she closed the distance between her and Eragon with her left hand outstretched.

"Then let me show you."

As Arya touched Eragon's cheek, Eragon was drawn into her mind, and their identities merged to an unprecedented degree. He could feel, beating in her veins, all her fey attraction for him, the extent to which surprised Eragon. He suddenly realized how protective she was of him. Then Arya triggered a bout a flood of memories.

-Flashback-

_I can no longer deceive myself, Eragon..._ He saw her in the glade during the Agaeti Blodhren, when she rejected his advances. He could feel the strong current of agony underneath her calm façade. However, despite constantly insisting that Eragon was too important for the welfare of Alagaesia, there was a small, unconscious part of her that instinctively knew that she did for him, and that she refused to acknowledge it. Her mind and heart were in conflict. She knew that if he had been distracted by her during the battle against Galbatorix, it could cost him not only Alagaesia's only hope for the future, but also his life…and her heart. She could never live with herself if that had come to pass. He was too important for the whole of Alagaesia…and to her. To keep him safe, she would have to torture them both. Whether he knew it, she had already given her heart to him. Her happiness was tied to his, and she despised herself for that weakness. The deaths of Faolin and Glenwing had taught her that attachments were weaknesses to be exploited by grim death…The melancholic memory shifted, and her voice sounded in his brain.

_I was selfish… _he saw as she lay wide awake on the cot of Eastcroft. It was just like him to throw caution to the wind and entrap himself in every quagmire he faced. She felt her anger flare again at the thought of him being unaware of the importance of his station and to their entire cause. He had saved the life of a traitor at the risk of his own! Does he not realize the import of his actions? Yet… he tried doing what was honorable, and he was safe, despite his foolish actions. Seems like he could extract himself from most of the troubles that he throws himself into… The relief and elation of meeting him here coursed through her entire being. Yes, he was safe, and now she would keep him safe, as was her motive for setting out on foot to find him. She thought of the boy sleeping on the floor… No, he is no longer the farm boy she first met. Not quite a boy, not yet a man- He had grown. His handling of the situation below was a testament to that.

_ …But I know I love you. _He beheld her as she was in the lake, sinking into its dark and cold depths, too tired to struggle. She exhaled, trying to draw new air, but ended up choking as she refilled her lungs with water. Her lungs were tight and cold, as if a thousand icy needles were stabbing at it from the inside, struggling to worm their way out of her body. She knew she was moments away from death, and she immediately began to think of Firnen, wondering if he would go mad with grief as Glaedr had. Panic engulfed her as it never had before, and she frantically tried reaching out to him. She knew she would never hear his thoughts or feel his emotions again, but she had to try. Miraculously, a faint thread of connection formed between them, and Arya was taken aback, _Is this because my soul has found his? _But she recovered quickly, and poured all her love for him through that connection, desperate to let him know, for one last time, how much she cherished this gift. She could feel his desperation to find her as he strained his wings against the buffeting wind. _Keep fighting, Arya, fight! _She told him, not through words, but through thoughts and emotions, not to grieve for her, she was sorry that she could not be there when he grew up, and that Eragon and Saphira would care for him now. The connection faded into non-existence. _Eragon, Saphira…_ the two beings that she trusted as much as Firnen… the three keepers of her heart respect, and trust.

A grey circle began to form around her vision, and a heavy force was pushing on her eyelids, forcing them shut. There was no pain in her now, and the grey circle grew into a tangible darkness. She did not know how long she was in that heavy darkness. It was oddly peaceful in that darkness, a place that she could rest in peace, but it was very lonely. Was death going to be as lonely as her life was? No, this is lonelier, for those she loved would not be with her. There was a break in the darkness, and suddenly, two familiar figures appeared in front of her, but she could not recognize them. One had black, midnight hair, and the other, silver. Both were smiling at her, halos illuminating their figures.

"Arya." Said the proud elf with silver tresses. "My daughter."

Arya glanced from one elf to the other with barely restrained emotions. "Father? Faolin?" The two elves smiled when their respective names were called, and they place a hand on both her shoulders.

"Arya, listen to us. You must go back." uttered Faolin with a smile. "My dear little sister, I would love to be reunited with you, but this is not the time."

Evandar nodded. "Yes. That world needs you. We don't need you here yet, my child."

She could hear a constant rhythm thumping in that darkness, like the sound of her heartbeat, and she could hear muffled agonized cries from far away that sounded much like Eragon's. And she turned to find the source of the sound. Eragon. That single word tore apart the peaceful darkness that she was in. Eragon! She was looking at Evandar and Faolin with a desperate, unspoken plea. She wanted nothing more but to go back to the bonfire where she had sat with Eragon, and tell him that every word she could not have said. He had always been more than her friend. He had been her best friend, ally, partner…her love, and she regretted that she never had the chance to tell him. Now she had lost the chance. She had lost the opportunity of telling him how _afraid_ she was of losing him, of him deserting her when he lost interest in her when he found someone else closer to his age… she had lost the opportunity of exposing herself fully to him… and letting him assure and comfort her. ERAGON! As she screamed his name, the darkness shifted. And she could hear, without understanding, the agonized voice clearer now,

_"…Arya, Arya! Stay with me!"_ and there was a light, a bright, untainted white light in front of her. She looked into the light to see if Eragon was there, but she could not see anything. She turned back to look at Faolin and her father, and they were back by fifty feet. "Go…to where your heart belongs…" Evandar's voice diminished as his and Faolin's figures retreated.

"Farewell, Father…Faolin…" Arya turned back into the light.

_"Blast it, Arya, don't die!" _she started walking towards the light, slow at first, but picking up speed. Eragon's voice grew louder, and she started running towards him.

_"For Firnen, for your mother, for everyone who loves you…For me. Please." _The meaning of his words struck her like a smith's hammer struck metal. And she rushed towards the light, eager to be reunited with…

"Eragon…?" She found herself being held tightly, rocking back and forth without meaning to, her wounds burning with pain, as if they had been newly reopened. Was this a new form of torture on a boat? She was utterly disoriented. She could see fabric right in front of her. Where was she? The fabric shifted and suddenly she found herself staring into Eragon's face. His cheeks gleamed with tears and a hitherto absent childlike vulnerability, but he smiled, a new stream of tears cascading down his face. Then he hugged her tightly, the heat from his body scalding her, the tight bands of iron bruising her, the soft fabric cutting her old wounds…

And she was whole again.

-End of Flashback-

"Only you can elicit such a response from me," muttered Arya, closing her eyes. "It's not in my nature to react with such… vulnerable desperation."

Eragon stared at her, dumbfounded. He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought that she had loved him with so much passion.

"But… You…I…We…" Arya chuckled despite herself, and closed the distance between them.

"Eka ástar ono. Eragon." And she brought his head down to kiss him firmly on the lips.

I love you.

**A/N: I gave up trying to make Arya sound like Arya and still present what I needed to present for the plot to go on. So I just took um… inspiration from my own life to write this chapter. Sorry if it's not up to scratch…you can just kill me in the reviews. *bangs head* But still, thanks for sticking with this sh*tty story. Love you guys! 3**

**Eragon is Epic: Have I mentioned how epic I think your name is? XD haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too… but I won't be surprised if you're disappointed. Heheh…sorry. The story will pick up next chapter, I promise!**

**AryaXEragon: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! And I'm glad you like this. ^.^ It will get more developed and less fluffy though! =)**

**225: Thanks so much for all this encouragement! I considered giving up this story, but hung in there cause of all these reviews! =)**

**Registered users, please check your PMs! =) I only just found out how to reply to the reviews….haha, noob.**


	4. Chapter 4 Death

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Love all of you as much as Saphira loves Eragon. I'm sorry for the delay; the holiday season took a lot from me—made me sick, actually, and I actually wrote most of this chapter half conscious.=/ So…If its not up to standard… Sorry bout that. This chapter is less fluffy, and NO E AND A DID NOT DO THE DEED. I believe in fornication AFTER marriage. Heh. Please R&R! Good or bad, please let me know your thoughts on this, it would be great if I could have…10 more reviews for this chapter? Its tough to improve on this story without feedback….=/ So please, please review, Thanks! My responses will be PMed to registered users and at the bottom for non-registered users…Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 4: Death

It was late morn when Eragon shrugged off his waking dreams. Leona Lake was glimmering with the gold morning sun. Birds were singing, twisting and turning with acrobatic grace in the fresh and crisp morning air. _It's a lovely morning._ Eragon smiled and rolled onto his back, feeling the breeze in his face. He started to stretch, but something held his hand back. Looking down, he realized that he had fell asleep holding Arya's hand. A warm glow kindled in his heart. The warm sunlight glinted off her hair of midnight black, and cast shadows of her long, sooty eyelashes. Eragon reached over to brush a stray lock of hair off her face, marveling at her beauty. She looked serene when she rested, yet, there was still a regal nobility and pride in her features that Eragon so admired. Last night was like a dream, after Arya had kissed him; they had sat and talked, cuddling close to each other. Eragon kept still, not wanting to disturb Arya's rest.

_Good morning!_ Saphira's sparkling blue scales sailed past him overhead, she did a backward corkscrew and soared upwards as Firnen chased her, snapping playfully at her tail.

_Saphira!_ Eragon was surprised at their silent arrival.

_Little one_, Saphira replied tenderly. Saphira and Eragon embraced with their minds, exchanging their respective memories of their previous night. What Eragon saw made him blush, but Saphira was beside herself with glee, commenting,_ The hunting is good, little one! Your efforts have finally paid off!_ Eragon could feel her warm pride in him, and that meant more to him than any other affirmation he had received.

_You seem in fine fettle today_, Eragon noticed.

_ And why wouldn't I be? Galbatorix has been overthrown, Alagaesia is free once more! Arya is alive and well, and we have both found our mates! We have prevailed!_

Saphira roared loudly and loosed a jet of fire, announcing their victory. Arya bolted upright instantly, her green eyes alert and scanning the sky for danger. When she caught sight of Saphira and Firnen cavorting in the morning sky, bugling, she relaxed and smiled, with an air of peace gracing her demeanor.

"Good morning, Eragon."

"Aye, it is a good morning." Eragon smiled at her, content and relaxed. Arya smiled back, and Eragon gripped her hand tighter. Arya seemed surprised that they were holding hands, but her only reaction was to return his grip and lean her head on his shoulder.

_Little one, I came across this oddity while flying back with Firnen_. Saphira sent him a mental picture that rendered Eragon speechless. _It's just a little south of here, and I'd thought that you two might enjoy a short trip there. _

Eragon consulted with Saphira over an idea that struck him, Saphira added a few suggestions, and sought Firnen's opinion. Firnen rumbled, deep in his chest, and gave his approval. Saphira wanted to wriggle with the suspense. Both dragons landed and laid near each other, Firnen resting his snout over Saphira's.

"Eragon, what happened in Uru'baen? Firnen has shared with me memories of the battle, but he was engaged in battle with Murtagh and Thorn"

Eragon looked at her, and grinned. "Do you think I could have saved you if Galbatorix and Shruikan were hot on my— Saphira's tail?" he chuckled at Arya's widened eyes.

"Saphira and I decided to launch a sneak attack on Uru'baen. We were found out, however, after a guard from the Empire sounded the alarm, and we fought Murtagh and Thorn. They had been fighting harder than usual, as Saphira and I noticed. It was as if Murtagh was desperate to win the battle—or to bring it far away from sight. After we've reached a distance from Uru'baen, Murtagh held his hand up in a tentative truce. Thorn let go of Saphira's wing, disengaged from battle, and flew a few hundred feet below Saphira and held his position. Neither one of them made a move to attack us as I healed Saphira, and we were both puzzled, and suspicious of their intentions.

"Murtagh then gestured to the ground below, indicating that we land first."

_However, I thought it was a trap, and so waited for them to land before doing so. _Saphira continued.

"When we landed, we both noticed that Murtagh had disarmed himself and laid all his weapons on the ground. So we cautiously approached."

Saphira ruffled her wings impatiently, then projected her thoughts, so that the events of that day were laid out for all to see.

-Flashback-

They were at the plains near the Hadarac Desert, Murtagh was leaning, arms crossed, on Thorn's neck, with Zar'roc, and the other weapons that he carried were sheathed and lying flat on the grass. Saphira landed, and felt Eragon leap off her back. Saphira growled a note of caution. Eragon looked back at her and nodded, putting a hand on the hilt of Brisingr. Murtagh shoved himself off Thorn and approached Eragon.

"Brother." Murtagh patted Eragon on the shoulder, smiling. Through their link, Saphira knew that Eragon was taken aback by this display of brotherhood by someone who had just tried to kill him, to the best of his ability, just moments ago. Umaroth and the other Eldunari growled in unison, preparing their energy in case Murtagh proved hostile. As if Murtagh had read his thoughts, he sobered. "I'm sorry for fighting so hard. It was an act necessary to fool Galbatorix. I have a plan, Eragon. One that may help overthrow Galbatorix."

"How do I know that you are not working for Galbatorix and tricking me like a two faced snake?" challenged Eragon, echoing all their thoughts.

Murtagh smiled and puffed his chest out, as if proud of himself. "My true name has changed, and so all the spells that were casted on Thorn and I are void."

Eragon stared. "But…how?"

Murtagh closed his eyes, and an air of tranquility suffused him.

"Nasuada."

There was a rush of understanding in Saphira. _Murtagh loves Nasuada so much that his true name changed, but he can't leave while Nasuada is still in Galbatorix's clutches!_ Saphira was awed at the power of love. Once again it has proved resistant to evil.

Eragon had that look of deep thought on his face. Saphira nudged him mentally to make him aware of his surroundings again. _Murtagh is waiting for your reaction!_

Umaroth added, _How can we be sure of his intentions? Get him to swear in the Ancient Language, Shadeslayer. _Eragon started, then asked,

"Do you swear in the Ancient Language that this is not a trap and you mean me, Saphira, the Varden, Nasuada and Arya no harm? And that you are no longer working for Galbatorix?" Murtagh's eyes hardened, but he replied in the Ancient Language,

"I see that you still don't trust me, but very well—I swear that I mean no one but Galbatorix harm."

Eragon visibly relaxed. After awhile, he nodded, saying "I…trust you, Brother. What is your plan, then?"

Murtagh's brow was furrowed with concentration. "First, we lure him out of Uru'baen to distance him from his Eldunari. He is planning on using both Nasuada and Arya as traps and human shields to get us to surrender. He will use Nasuada to cripple the Varden's morale."

Saphira could feel Eragon's frustration and fear at the mention of Nasuada and Arya's life being threatened, as well as his anger for Galbatorix's disregard for life. "Then how are we supposed to get them out of the trap?"

"We spring it. Once Galbatorix is separated from his Eldunari, he would be the most vulnerable that he has ever been. That is our greatest chance."

Eragon shifted, clearly uneasy at this plan. "There are so many loopholes. How will we lure him out? How can we ensure the safety of both Nasuada and Arya? They are both my friends, I wouldn't want any of them to be hurt."

"You can count on me to keep Nasuada safe." Murtagh's frown deepened. "But I cannot ensure both of their safety. You will have to be responsible for Arya's safety…She has been tortured more than Nasuada, on the account that she is an elf, I think. I have tried my very best to ensure that they in less pain than they should be in…"

Saphira could feel Eragon's heart twisting. _ He has been so depressed since Arya was captured… _she thought. Saphira rubbed her snout on Eragon's tiny face. _Little one_, she said tenderly, like a mother would to her heartbroken son. Eragon smiled, a forced curving of his lips as he tried, in vain, to reassure her. Angry determination boiled up within her, fierce and hot. Arya was the rider of _her_ mate and love of _her _rider. She was _her_ close friend and she would not stand for Arya getting hurt in any way. Whoever bites the people she loves would be ripped apart by her! _We will save her, little one! _Eragon seemed to be infected by her hot determination.

"Yes. You can count on _us _to save Arya. I will ride back to Uru'baen with Saphira and shout my victory over you. That would boost the Varden's morale and lure Galbatorix out. After which, I would contact the Varden and tell them to attack, Roran would lead the attack alongside Islanzadi, Orrin, Garzhvog and Orik. Then Saphira would fly high above the clouds, and fly southeast, away from the Empire, near the Hadarac Desert—"

"Where Thorn and I would be hiding in wait." Murtagh grinned. "Not a bad plan, brother."

Saphira considered Eragon's plan. _Shouldn't we inform Firnen too? After all, three dragons are stronger than two._

Thorn growled, making everybody jump. He had been so silent that they had forgotten he was present. _Nay,_ said Thorn in his deep voice. _The hatchling is still too young. From our last battle, he could barely fly. No. It is better if he stayed with the Varden, where he can be protected._

Eragon nodded, climbing up to Saphira's saddle, readying himself for battle. "Agreed, we have Eldunari too, Blodhgarm and the other elven spellcasters would take care of him..."

The scene changed, and Saphira was functioning only by the Eldunari's power, for Shruikan and Galbatorix were hot on her tail. Their plan had gone awry, as Galbatorix too, transported his Eldunari on Shruikan's back. Shruikan was so huge that all the Eldunari could fit snugly into the saddlebags. But decades of confinement had led to Shruikan being unused to flying, and while being stronger than Saphira, Saphira was ultimately more nimble and agile than Shurikan. Galbatorix was a powerful and cunning magician and mindbreaker, but his swordsmanship was poorer than expected…when Eragon could get near enough to exchange blows, which was rare enough. They were near Leona Lake now.

Murtagh had barely been able to rescue Nasuada before the Eldunari that he held turned on him at Galbatorix's orders. Thorn, not having the energy to sustain his own accelerated growth, was forced to remain on ground, unable to take to the skies.

Thus, Eragon and Saphira were alone in the battle against Shruikan and Galbatorix.

The dragons were having a deadly race in the air, the Riders having a deadly battle in their minds. Galbatorix fought with his arsenal of Eldunari, and Eragon with his. The evening air buffeted the dragons, lifting their wings. But neither rider could garner a hold of the other's mind. Saphira could feel Eragon's sense of hopelessness; Galbatorix was definitely more experienced that Eragon. Saphira tried snapping Eragon out of it- she sent him a mental image of Arya.

Eragon redoubled his efforts.

Saphira snorted, annoyed with being chased. She was Saphira Bjartscular, Daughter-of-the-wind, Flametongue, decendant of Balgabad the Hunter and Raugmar the Black. She would not have Shruikan treat her like a common pigeon at his mercy! A shimmer of excitment ran through her, and she roared a challenge to Shruikan. He may be bigger than her, but _she_ was faster than him!

She twisted midair, doubling back on Shruikan. She rose above him, loosing a jet of liquid fire. The dark-king-oath-and-egg-breaker Galbatorix remained unscathed because of his wards, but the saddle that held the Eldunari did not. The saddle smoldered and tore from Shruikan's back, scattering the Eldunari onto the terrain below. Galbatorix howled, and the eerie sound filled Eragon with fear.

_Saphira, now!_ She tilted her wings, and Eragon scooped Arya from Galbatorix's clutches. Galbatorix pulled at Arya's limp form, and Eragon's hold on Arya slipped. Arya fell, her limp form spinning in the air.

"No, NO! ARYA! Saphira, let me down, LET ME DOWN! ARYA!"

Saphira tried to talk to Eragon, but, in agony, his mind was closed to hers. Saphira growled, twisted her neck to fix Eragon with one eye. Eragon was straining in his saddle, tugging at the binds that held his hands and feet. Saphira dropped suddenly and roared, distracting Eragon, taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she let out a mental shout so loud that it overwhelmed Eragon's defenses.

_What would Arya want you to do, Eragon? Think! She'll want you carry out your duty to the people of Alagaesia, and all those who put their hopes and future to you! She sacrificed herself so that you would have this chance!_

Eragon paused, visibly torn. Saphira spoke again, this time, gently, lovingly. _If you must, Eragon, defeat this oath-breaker fast, so that Arya would not drown. She's my friend—I love her too. _

Eragon thought fast, desperate to get to Arya, and Saphira felt a sudden rush of inspiration flow through his being. The bond between Saphira and Eragon required no other communication, and Saphira started into a near vertical climb, flapping her wings with all her might. As expected, Galbatorix and Shruikan followed, angered by the loss of the Eldunari. Saphira entered thick clouds that obscured visibility. Through Eragon, she could see the flare of both Galbatorix's and Shruikan's beings directly below them, with Shruikan's bulky mass gaining fast on Saphira.

_Let's test this twisted bond of theirs, shall we, partner-of-my-body-and-mind?_

Saphira acknowledged Eragon's words by tucking her wings into body, falling fast and doubling back on Shruikan. When they were level with Shruikan, Saphira flared her wings to maintain her height. Roaring with triumph, she clamped down hard with her iron jaws into the base of Shruikan's neck. Immobilized, Shruikan's heavy bulk started a downward spiral directly onto the ground. She could feel Eragon's battle with Galbatorix. They were grappling both mentally and physically. Galbatorix had the upper hand mentally, but Eragon was overpowering him physically.

Eragon began casting a spell with the energy in Aren to communicate the pain that he had caused Eragon and the whole of Alagaesia. As soon as the spell was cast, Glaedr, Umaroth and the other Eldunari started to pour their strength into the spell, maintaining it. Galbatorix started to whimper, and as the spell took complete effect, he groaned, incapacitated.

Eragon did not complete his assault, but instead, growled and said between his clenched teeth, "Look well, O King, and see what you have accomplished with this venture of yours."

The King moaned, grabbing at his hair and pounding on his chest. "Make it stop…MAKE IT STOP! KILL ME!"

Eragon replied with a single, icy word: "No." Saphira could feel Glaedr's and Umaroth's pride and approval with Eragon's actions.

They were on a collision course with the ground. Shruikan's bulk made it sure that he would be dead by the time of impact. Galbatorix pulled out his dagger, and as Saphira released her death grip on Shruikan's neck, plunged it into his temple. Galbatorix's last scream echoed in Saphira's ears as she regained altitude.

A massive boom shook the ground as Shruikan smashed onto the cold, hard earth head first. There was a massive cracking sound as Shruikan's spine snapped. A massive cloud of dust floated in the air, obscuring the gargantuan figure of Shruikan's form. Eragon mentally reached out and saw…nothing.

Galbatorix, the Dark King, was dead.

Saphira roared victoriously, rearing up mid-air, flapping her wings to clear the dust.

_Saphira, we…we did it._

_Now everyone will fear our names, little one! They will learn to fear the very mention of the Eragon Kingkiller and Saphira Dragonslayer! _

Glaedr roared mentally, _Hatchlings! This is no time for celebrations! Arya still requires our aid!_

Saphira could feel the cold fear gripping Eragon's heart. Saphira spun and angled her wings towards Leona Lake, every muscle straining to reach Arya faster.

-End of Flashback-

Arya and Firnen were in deep contemplation when Eragon returned his faculties to his surroundings.

Finally, Firnen fixed one beady eye on Eragon. _Thank you, Eragon-elda, and Saphira-elda for saving Arya. _The words from Firnen were simple, yet the sincerity reverberated with every strand of his musical thoughts. Eragon smiled, looking deeply into Arya's eyes.

"I would do it again, anytime, Firnen-finiarel." Saphira growled deeply in her chest.

_He means, _we_ will do it again, anytime. _The entire party laughed at Saphira's disgruntled tone.

"But you realize, Eragon that we would have to recover the Eldunari that Galbatorix dropped? We would need to go back to Uru'baen, to declare his death and our victory before more lives are lost unnecessarily. We are needed, all of us."

_We agree. _Everybody jumped. Glaedr and Umaroth had been silent for so long, that they had forgotten that the Eldunari were present and listening. _Time still flows outside of this field._

Eragon stood, releasing Arya's hand reluctantly. "Then let us go back."

**A/N: Alright! There it goes! Murtagh sounds a little weird, though. Heheh. Not a big fan, but still kinda respectable...Well! Watch out next chapter for a little MxN! =) No wait. Maybe there'll be A LOT. Or not… no guarantees! **

**ExAmazing: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter too =)**

**AryaChild17: Wow. I have no idea that my writing could be so impactful! Glad you liked it! I guess I'm not so confident of my own writing, huh? But… THANK YOU SO MUCH! I almost cried knowing that you cried over what I wrote…is that normal? Hahaha. Thanks for the reviews. And I hope you like this chapter! Although I'm not good at writing adventure-ish stuffs. =/ I have one really sappy ExA scene in my head, but I have no idea where to fit it into this story…I'm screwed. Stay tuned though! I'm definitely going to squeeze it in somehow. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 Assumptions

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but…writer's block you know. I have no idea how this story is going to continue.=/ I will, but just give me some time to work out the kinks, okay? As usual, Please give me all the reviews as humanly possible, heheh. It may not be much to you but it means much to me. Its my motivation, in fact. I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to the reviews this week. I"ll be super packed with some stuff at home, so I just wanted to give this small update before I give a full, normal sized chapter up perhaps sometime late next week. I promise that I'll reply and all next week! I'm even thinking of a troll chapter. Haha. That would totally solve my writer's block. Hahaha. Alright, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Assumptions

Nasuada twisted as she heard rushed footsteps approach.

"My lady!"

There was a swirl of fabric as Farica hugged her tightly. Nasuada tensed; a reflex born of imprisonment and torture. Farica drew back as she noticed.

"I'm sorry, My lady. Are you hurt?" Farica clenched Nasuada's forearms as she asked the question solemnly.

"It's nothing serious, Farica. Nothing time can't heal." _Can a wounded spirit actually be healed?_ Nasuada couldn't shake off the dark depression that followed her like a personal thunderstorm, tracking her every step and threatening to overwhelm her and bring her to her knees.

"You are safe now, my lady. The Varden will protect you." Nasuada looked into Farica's warm, sincere eyes, nodded and gave a wry smile. _The Varden is what scares me. How could Galbatorix's spies be so close to us as to know all that happened?_

"Let me help you get changed, my lady. You look a mess. Which dress would you like?"

Nasuada turned, eager to change out of her thin shift that still covered what little of her figure.

"The purple dress will do, Farica."

"Aye, my lady. I'm glad you are back." Nasuada could hear Farica searching for her purple dress. It was difficult to believe that Murtagh had saved her from Galbatorix's clutches and was now standing guard outside her tent, some three leagues away from the battle filled Uru'baen. Murtagh was protecting both herself and Thorn's weak form. Nasuada knew that Eragon had engaged Galbatorix in open combat, but she had to think about the Varden and what they would do if Eragon had lost. Surely they had to beat a full retreat to escape Galbatorix's wrath. Nasuada shuddered at the thought. She wanted to regain control of the Varden and lead them in battle, but she knew that she would be a liability to the Varden in her current state.

Nasuada sighed and covered her face with her hands. _Why have my thoughts turned so dark? Eragon may yet prevail. I have to trust him now, even as I trust in Roran, Jormundur, Orik, Islanzadi, and Orrin. _Nasuada wrinkled her nose as she thought of the pompous king.

Farica's footsteps brought Nasuada's attention back to her surroundings. Farica smiled and held out her favourite purple dress. It was trimmed with gold lace, and held a floral elegance that so intrigued Nasuada.

Yet, it held no interest for Nasuada today.

Nasuada turned, wanting some privacy that she had not had during her imprisonment. She began removing her torn and tattered shift. Farica approached her, holding out her dress. Nasuada took it and began donning it. Nasuada put her hands through her sleeves, and smiled wryly as she realized that she was more used to the loose shift than the tight dress now.

"Farica, my sleeves." Farica stepped in front of Nasuada, smiling.

And she drew a plain dagger.

"With pleasure, _my lady." _With that, she brought the dagger down, aiming for Nasuada's bare chest.

Nasuada sidestepped, but her foot caught on her dress, and she fell backwards, using her hands to brace her fall. It still hurt.

"This is for my lord Galbatorix, the greatest king in all existence!" There was a mad gleam in Farica's eyes, and a sinister smile graced her face. Farica raised the dagger over her head.

For once, Nasuada felt fear as she looked upon Farica's face. _So this is how it all ends, with the handmaiden I trusted._ She clenched her eyes shut and braced for death's embrace.

"Deyja!" Murtagh stood at the entrance to the tent that was flapping in the wind. His right arm was lifted, his Gedwey Ignesia was glowing with the use of magic. His face was full of dark anger.

Farica dropped to the ground, motionless, the depraved smile still on the face and her eyes still wide open. The dagger clattered to the ground, echoing in the ensuing silence.

Nasuada opened her fear filled eyes and found Murtagh's hard ones. Murtagh stepped forward, his boots crunching on the ground, and Nasuada scurried backwards, clutching at her bodice, afraid of the man that stood at the entrance to the tent, the man who had saved her life…again. His footsteps ceased. The longer she gazed into his eyes, the more they softened, until he was staring at her tenderly. Time seemed to come to a standstill, as if it no longer mattered.

And thus they held their positions, each gazing in the eyes of the other, speaking nothing but understanding everything. Thorn growled, then all was quiet, except for the sounds of war that carried with the wind from leagues away.

"Don't be afraid of me." Murtagh whispered carefully, gently. He started moving forward again, slower this time,as if he was approaching a frightened animal and Nasuada held her ground. Murtagh closed the distance between them in three large strides.

"Come." Bending down, he held her by her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Turning her around, he began to lace up her dress gently, with tentative fingers. When he was done, he turned her so that she was facing him.

"There, all done. There's nothing to be afraid of." Murtagh smiled a small, shy smile.

The tears burst forth from Nasuada as she smiled back at him, and he took her in his arms, caressing her black hair softly.

"I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you. Do you understand me? _Nothing."_

Nasuada had never felt more secure in the presence of anybody else since her father's death, and the tears fell like a cascade, releasing all the pent up anguish and fear that had built up within her. And she clung to Murtagh, her tears creating a wet blotch on his tunic.

"As long as you're here."

**A/N: Both of them sound awfully OOC. The only twist I liked in this chapter was Farica. I mean, I used to have NIGHTMARES about the closest people to me turning on me…so…Haha. The next chapter I'm going to write will be epicly difficult, unless I give in to the troll chapter (easy way out) or maybe I'll just write both, huh? Haha. Let me know what you think, please! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS VIRTUALLY PLOTLESS STORY!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry about this long delay. Truth is, I'll be busy for quite awhile now. I have a lot of commitments (volunteering and my job, etc.) that's taking up a lot of my time. So, I'll be writing 2 more chapters. Two more longer chapters that can, and hopefully will provide a proper dénouement to this "fantastic", "totally in-character" story. So I'm very sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. That I promise you. By hook, by crook or by bloody brook! (Wth was that…HAHA!)

Lots of love

Rinphie


	7. Chapter 6 Redemption

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here it is! Also, I think I'll be writing three huge chapters instead of just two ( aka, two more chapters) haha. But I'm afraid that its going to take some time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you in advance, yes? Love ya! (Replies to reviews below!) :D This chapter was kinda really rushed, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes!**

Chapter 6: Redemption

Eragon gritted his teeth as the distant sounds of battle blended with the howl of the wind, destroying the sense of serenity that had grew during the journey back to Uru'baen. A somber mood hung about the party— the many Eldunari that had fallen from Galbatorix's saddlebags did not survive, but instead had shattered into a colourless, powdery dust.

The dragons had been devastated, keening their loss with both their real and mental voices. Eragon and Arya decided to gather up what was left of the lost Eldunari and scatter them into the wind.

_It was for the best._ Eragon concluded. He sighed, once again depressed that so many have had to be sacrificed in order to overthrow Galbatorix. Arya tightened her grip on Eragon's waist and propped her chin onto his shoulder. Eragon's heart lifted then and he smiled.

"I would loathe to return to the Varden and engage once again in such tiresome politics, Arya. Not when we can spend our time together."

Arya made a soft sound of amusement. It suddenly occurred to Eragon that Arya had finally relaxed and developed a playful gaiety after she had learnt of Galbatorix's death. "We are much needed, Eragon. Even though Galbatorix is dead, Alagaesia still needs her riders to restore peace onto this land. There is much that needs to be done." She paused, before adding in an even softer voice, "But I want to do it with you."

Before Eragon could react, Saphira interrupted playfully,

_Firnen, it seems that our riders are too intoxicated with each other's presence. _

Firnen agreed, coughing a low growl of amusement._ Arya even refused to ride me under the false pretence that I'm too young and too small to carry her weight. _He shook his head from side to side. _Betrayal from my very own rider._

Eragon looked at Arya's chagrinned face and flushed. He could feel his ears and face going hot.

_Oops._

Arya laughed at the sight of his expression. _Firnen, you know that's not true. You _are _too young to be ridden. Besides, we still don't have a saddle for you. _She pondered shortly. _Saphira, you know this, don't you? _

Saphira let out a snort of mock indignation and a puff of smoke from her nostrils that left Eragon and Arya coughing and gasping for air.

_Thanks to you, Arya, my rider has been ignoring my presence! I should let out a jet of fire to roast you so that you'll become unattractive to Eragon so that his attentions will return to me! _Saphira rumbled with laughter.

Eragon swatted Saphira on her spike. _Saphira! When you first met Firnen, you ignored me for three days straight! _Eragon shot back.

_ He was the second free dragon that I'd met!_ Saphira retorted, suddenly defensive._ What did you expect! When you first saw Arya standing on the middle of the training field, you blocked your mind entirely to me so that all I could see from you was her long flowing hair, emerald green eyes and shapely waist!_

Arya stared at Eragon with raised eyebrows, and Eragon quailed under her gaze. Firnen roared with laughter._ Sorry Arya, you may be my rider, but you are not entirely that attractive. _He glanced sideways at Saphira. _But Saphira, on the other hand…_ he huffed a cloud of dark smoke.

…_She's smoking._

And thus they bantered like a family, teasing each other and getting teased back in return. With each beat of Saphira's wings, they gradually approached the city of Uru'baen.

_Hatchlings, look. We have reached Uru'baen. _ Umaroth's consciousness was coloured with amusement; he had been listening to their banters.

Eragon looked at the city of Uru'baen and frowned. The city's stone walls were high, strong and solid. The castle was to the north, with four corner towers that were joined by a curtain wall that surrounded a courtyard that was blooming with flowers and the main keep itself. The massive keep was the highest feature of the castle, towering over the surrounding buildings. The entire castle was constructed of white marble that gleamed in the midday sun. Surrounding the castle was a wide, deep moat. The draw bridge was lowered, and soldiers were streaming out of the castle.

_The Varden is overwhelmed, _Eragon realized. Despite the dire straits that the Varden was in, he noticed that the city was the grandest that he had ever cast his eyes upon, save for Ellesmera. The buildings were graceful structures that had an elvish nuance, and Eragon realized that he was looking the city that was integral to the history of the elves and dragon riders.

However, war had created rivers of blood in Uru'baen, dammed by the debris of battle. Bodies and mutilated body parts were strewn all over the stone pavements. The city was the very image of destruction. The survivors of the Varden cheered and banged their weapons on their armour and shields when they saw Saphira and Firnen. Most of the soldiers from the Empire laid down their weapons and openly surrendered.

Then a deep roar erupted from their left. Eragon turned and saw Murtagh and Nasuada atop of Thorn. He smiled, waving to them. Then he magically amplified his voice.

"People of the Varden! We have won this war!" The Varden cheered with renewed vigour. "Galbatorix is dead! We have killed him together with his twisted dragon Shruikan. Finally, our efforts have prevailed!" Now, even the few women that had trekked with the men to war had joined the cheers from the Varden's campsite a few miles away from Uru'baen. "Our leader, Nasuada, and the elf ambassador, Arya, have both been rescued alive and well! So on the dawn of the third day, after we have cleaned up the city, disposed of the dead and treated the injured, we shall celebrate and hold a feast to proclaim our success and honour our dead! " Eragon had to cover his sensitive ears to the next wave of cheers.

"As for the people of the Empire, surrender and lay down your weapons. As long as you do not resist, the Varden will not harm you. You will be taken as prisoners of war and shall remain as such until you are willing to swear your allegiance to the Varden. However, if you do swear your allegiance to the Varden, then you will be treated as one of us. Such is my last order as the leader of the Varden." Eragon paused for emphasis.

"Henceforth, I return the role to Nasuada. May she lead us all to glory." Eragon turned to Nasuada. She was smiling hesitantly at him, and he smiled back.

"Letta." As his voice returned to its normal volume, he turned to Arya and said, "I really hate speeches." He gripped the pommel of Brisingr.

"But that was most eloquent, Eragon." Eragon fixed Arya with a look of disbelief. "I'm proud of you." Arya held Eragon's gaze until he had utterly lost himself in those deep depths.

Saphira dipped towards the ground in a sudden jerk, and the spell was broken. Saphira, Firnen, and the other Eldunari laughed as Eragon and Arya recovered their composure.

_Ah…young love._ Glaedr sighed.

The dragons landed on a courtyard in the middle of the city, the only place where all three dragons could land with moderate comfort. Arya ran to Firnen and embraced him, rubbing his nose affectionately. Murtagh, Thorn, and Nasuada, however, approached Eragon.

Nasuada had grown much thinner and paler than before. Her cheekbones were more prominent, her eyes were sunken.

She looked terrible. The greatest difference, however, was in the way she conducted herself. No longer was she radiating confidence and self-assuredness. In its place was a vulnerability and deep rooted sadness that was absent before her imprisonment. Yet she seemed to orientate herself around Murtagh, as if he offered much protection.

Rage welled up in Eragon when he considered what Galbatorix had done to Arya and Nasuada. "Are you alright, Nasuada? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Eragon, you have defeated Galbatorix and have saved us all. As for me… it's nothing a good rest and a few extra meals won't heal." She smirked, indicating to Arya with a tip of her head. "You should turn your attentions to Arya."

Eragon turned to look at Arya and noticed that she was brimming with happiness as she walked over to the party together with Firnen, and said, "I have been adequately healed." She smiled at Nasuada. "The sparrows did escape the hawk."

Nasuada returned the smile. "Not without help from the dragons."

Arya laughed. "Only because the dragons would love to eat sparrows themselves."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Orik. Eragon was pleased to see him alive and unhurt. The dwarf was accompanied by his guards when he went up to Eragon and pulled him into a rough hug.

"Eragon! It's good to see you again, foster brother. And you have defeated Galbatorix!" Orik laughed and clapped a fist to his chest. "It brings warm feelings to mine heart. I would hold a celebration in your honour, but as you have already announced a feast already, I shall enjoy this celebration before inviting you to an even grander one in Tronjheim, eh? You have brought honour to Durgrimst Ingeitum, as well as our entire race."

Eragon closed his eyes , once again thankful that Galbatorix is felled. "I would be thankful for that. I miss a good feast." Saphira growled, and snorted, and Orik looked at her, his smile hiding in his beard.

"Of course you are welcome, Saphira. You are the partner of mine foster brother. That means that we are all family, aren't we?" Orik surveyed the party gathered. "You are all invited to the feast, Arya, Firnen, Blodhgarm, Nasuada…" Orik broke off as his gaze fell upon Murtagh, and a look of sheer fury masked his face.

"You!"

In a flash, Orik drew Volund and charged Murtagh so fast that Eragon could not stop him. However, Murtagh dodged the blow at the last second. The Eldunari growled.

Eragon cursed. He rushed forward to restrain Orik. "Orik, wait!" He hugged Orik from behind, and by interlocking his forearms with Orik's shoulders, managed to prevent Orik from moving forward, and to avoid being hit by Volund. It took almost all of Eragon's superhuman strength to restrain the dwarf, who was bellowing a string of Dwarvish and straining against Eragon.

"Why did you kill Hrothgar, why?" Orik struggled, trying to break free of Eragon's grip. Once again, Eragon was taken aback at how dense the dwarf was.

Thorn stepped in front of Murtagh, growling and ready to pounce on Orik at a moment's notice. Orik's guards placed themselves in between Thorn and the King, ready to die for their king. Saphira roared, stamping her foot on the ground. Murtagh, surprisingly, took no action to defend himself, but rather, stood protectively in front of Nasuada.

"Letta!" The word shouted by Arya was not magical, but rather, infused with energy so that it would capture the attention of all present. Eragon was impressed by the wisdom of Arya's actions. There was a brief lull that Arya did not waste. In her accented, musical voice, she said, "Orik, please listen. Violence is like a circle, it will not end. Listen to Murtagh, or Eragon if you will. If you act rashly, there will be nothing else but pain."

Orik quieted, and Eragon saw fit to release him. Orik turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, you swore upon every stone in Alagaesia that you would avenge Hrothgar's death. Why haven't you?" Orik's voice trembled with a cold fury.

"Aye, I did swear that, but I can't, Orik. Murtagh is my half brother, as he is yours. Furthermore, it was Galbatorix who killed Hrothgar, not him. Galbatorix had controlled Murtagh's body and..."

Eragon broke off as Murtagh unarmed himself and approached Orik, pushing his way past Orik's guard, who followed closely behind. When he was four feet away from the dwarf, he did the unexpected.

Murtagh kneeled and placed his forehead near Orik's feet. Orik looked stunned. After a few moments of holding his position, Murtagh lifted his head and looked directly at Orik.

"Months ago, before…everything," Murtagh gestured at the war torn environment. "I would not have blinked at the death of someone that I had killed. Eragon can testify to that. However, I am not the person that I once was. Despite having no other choice, it was my hand that smote Hrothgar. I did not want to do it, I shouldn't have done it, I was forced to do it, but still, it was I who killed him. For that, I cry your pardon, King Orik. I know that Hrothgar was a father to you, and I know what it was like to lose a father-figure. Before this, I would have cursed my ill fated life but do nothing to improve it. But I am not who I was. Now, I want to make amends and take responsibility of my actions. I want to start living my life, and fight for what I want and do I think is right. King Orik, I offer you my sword, and my fealty, until the debt I owe you and your race is sufficiently repaid and you see fit to release me from my oath."

Orik grunted, then stalked to a corner, where he paced like a caged Shrrg.

Nobody moved.

Finally, Orik sighed, and, turning to Murtagh, said, "Murtagh, You are Eragon's half brother, and are, by extension, mine brother. Therefore, you are twice as guilty of your crime; you killed your foster father. But I know that you had no choice, and that Galbatorix's hand acted through you. You are a good person, I know that from our interactions in Farthen Dur, but Barzuln. Your whole life has not been yours. We cannot condemn people who acted against their will, especially when they are willing to be responsible for it. Rise, Dragon Rider, as mine vassal, and repay the debt that you owe us dwarves. I cannot forgive you now, but I can understand. Hopefully, stone will shift and in the future, I will find it in mine heart to forgive you."

Eragon heaved a sigh of relief as Murtagh rose to his feet. "Thank you, King Orik. I will strive to do that every waking moment of my life."

Orik nodded and turned to Eragon. "Forgive me, Eragon, I should not have taken my anger out on you. I have much to do for my people; I have tarried too long. I need to lead my people, search for the dead and make the necessary arrangements so that the gods will welcome them into their halls. I guess I'll see you at the feast?"

Eragon smiled and embraced Orik. "Orik, you are my brother. I understand." Orik turned and started to walk away, but Nasuada stopped him.

"Orik! If necessary, I would like to hold a meeting with the sovereigns of all races. Would you be available tomorrow at dawn?"

Orik looked at Nasuada. "Aye. I will be there."

Eragon's thoughts immediately turned to Roran at Orik's words. Broadening his mind, he searched the city for Roran's consciousness. From the frequent, inevitable glimpse into others' minds told him that with the death of Galbatorix, many soldiers had lost the will to fight, and choosing to surrender to the Varden, eager to enjoy peaceful days. However, a handful still stubbornly refused to accept defeat; these were mostly nobles that had enjoyed Galbatorix's rule. He found Roran's mind, and Eragon let out a sigh of relief. Through his thoughts, could tell that he was exhausted but jubilant at their victory. Eragon retreated from Roran's mind, determined not to further intrude upon his cousin's privacy. _At least he's alive._ _We can talk later._

A chorus of familiar voices shouting "Shadeslayer!" brought his attentions back to his surroundings, and he realized that Blodhgarm now stood right in front of him, flanked by the other elven spellcasters. Eragon blinked in surprise, before rushing forward to embrace Blodhgarm. Blodhgarm stiffened in astonishment, before relaxing and returning the gesture.

"Blodhgarm! It's good to see you alive!" He had missed the elf. Eragon released Blodhgarm and stepped back. He counted a total of nine other spellcasters; his heart sank.

"Where is Tarín?"

Blodhgarm smiled, displaying teeth. The simple question seemed to hearten Blodhgarm. "He has sustained some injuries that forces him to retreat from battle, but it is nothing life threatening. Our healers are attending to him even as we speak. That reminds me…" Blodhgarm paused, then turned to Arya with a indistinguishable expression. A seed of dread took root within Eragon and wormed its way through his heart.

"Arya Drottningu, I have something to tell you."

Eragon's sense of foreboding doubled when Blodhgarm drew Arya aside and out of earshot. As Blodhgarm spoke, Arya's expression hardened into a blank mask. Eragon approached Brythá, another elven spellcaster and asked,

"What is the news, Brythá?" Brytha looked at Eragon sadly.

"Islanzadi drottning was felled in battle."

**A/N:**

**IronMikeTyson**: Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Restrained. Freedom**: Thanks for being such a conscientious reviewer and supporter of my story! :D Right. First off, sorry, I've always imagined Faolin as a brother to Arya…I only learnt that CP meant for them to be lovers. The way he portrayed their relationship was so ambiguous. Goodness. Haha. Or probably its due to my own desire of having an older brother. As for the Galby win…I was watching How to Train Your Dragon when I wrote the scene…so… haha. CP made too much use of the Name of names in Inheritance that things just became too easy…didn't like it. I was re-reading parts of Inheritance, and it was said that Galby didn't really let Murty into everything, so I got the inspiration from there, too. Haha. I hope you like this chapter!

**BokitoProof**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm not quite sure I understand you, though. I'm imitating CP's way of narration; third person with a narrative focaliser. And in chapter 4 it was Saphira who was sharing her memories, so… haha. Care to explain further? =P

**Sakura Tsubari**: Thanks for supporting my story and reviewing! I love you! =) I'll keep the chapters coming. Hope you like this chapter too! =)

**Retelious**: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like my story! Alright, to clear things up, Eragon and Galby, with their dragons, were fighting near Leona Lake. However, there was a war going on in Uru'baen, with the Varden soldiers vs the Empire soldiers, and no one knew that Eragon has defeated Galbs, so the battle is still ongoing. (supposing that the Varden hasn't lost.) Hope that clears things up! =)

**Brendan**: Thanks for the support and the review! YES. TOTALLY. I was ripping my hair out over the fact that they didn't even KISS. But I don't think that CP is going to explicitly deal with the ExA relationship, even in the 5th book…gut instinct.

**Ms. N. Nelson**: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! =) I was considering giving the story up (seriously) but then I look at the reviews and that's what keeps me going!

**Tinithor**: Thanks for that review! Hopefully this chapter can live up to your expectations too!

**ExA-mazing**: Haha. Thanks for the positive feedback! Saphira in this chapter is a lot more playful! ;D I tried my best to portray them as they are in this chapter! ANDD, because of you, I realised that my writing was kinda wooden. I added in *A LOT* of extra description this time round. Hope you like it! And thank you SO much for that advice! Love ya! Please continue reviewing alright!

**HappyEndingLover**: Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews! They really made my day. =) Haha. Right. I realised my mistake on the singing part. I actually got them from real life songs. The "lyrics" are actually how I think they're feeling, so maybe I'll make them poems next time instead! And Murtagh…Well, I tried portraying him as a stronger leader. Haha. And he did help her up and even helped her finish dressing! Hope that clears things up =) Thanks for your support! :D

**AryaChild17**: Hello, my most enthusiastic/emotional reader! Hahaha :D I'm glad you like the twist, I liked it too, to be honest. My brain outdid itself. HAHA. Used to have nightmares on that, so…why not? Thank you so much for your review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Anonymous**: Thanks for the review and the support, too! =)

**ARYADAUGHTEROFATHENA**: WHAT AN EPIC NAME! HAHA. I got so scared that I updated! Hahah. Nahh, just kidding! Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews! I guess we both wanted this to happen, you dreamt it, I thought of it. Haha. Great minds think alike! :D I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this story too!


	8. Author's Note II

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating recently… Fact is, I'm juggling a lot of things right now… I'm now teaching AND preparing to enter college(with all them financial complexities), so please bear with me, I most likely will not update until late May. =( And I'm quite discouraged by the little number of reviews, so… Sorry, I need to find my drive back. And for the constant supporters of this story, thank you so much! I heart you! Please review more (especially the last chapter… I was so excited!)! And I probably may update next week…:D Nothing's confirmed yet, though. But really, that may be the last time I'll be updating for the next upcoming months! Sorry… But I'll be back, I promise!


	9. BONUS STUFF FOR YOU PATIENT PEOPLE!

HEY GUYS! I'm back! Thought I'd forgotten you guys since its after the time that I'd promised that I'll be back, dincha! NOPEEEE. I AM writing, just that… I'VE HIT A SNAG! I've got writer's block and I have no idea how to continue. WHICH DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WASN'T WRITING! I have! And as proof, I have one mini fluffy chapter that goes NO WHERE AT ALL. HAHA. This was going to be scrapped, but as I'd spent tons of brain juices over it… I'll upload it as a bonus for you patient people! Thanks so much! The rings will probably make a reappearance, but in a different time, a different way, not in this "slow moving, nothing happens at all" crap. So enjoy, and please be patient, the real chapter is on its way! (However slowly)

START OF THE BONUS BIT!

The cloak of night hung over Uru'baen and its surrounding lands as the full moon casted silvery ghosts of light over the land, dimly illuminating the surrounding landscape. Uru'baen was lit with torches that looked like dancing fireflies from the sky. There was a large bonfire in the city square as music, chatter and laughter from the city square permeated the air as it floated to Eragon's sensitive ears in a cacophony of noise. It had been the third day since the Varden's triumph, and the festivities were still going strong throughout the night. The smell of food and mead made Eragon's mouth water, but Eragon ignored the callings of his stomach. He fingered Aren and smiled wryly.

_If everything goes as planned…_

Eragon projected his thoughts outward, and found that most of Uru'baen's people had congregated at the city square, with a few straggling souls wandering about the empty streets. A further scan of the area showed the music of Arya's being alone in the courtyard of Uru'baen's castle, which was likewise devoid of humanity. Firnen was not at her side, but at the city square. _Is that done to avoid unwanted attention?_

Without a sound, Saphira sailed through the air, across the city, and landed onto the castle wall like a fleeting shadow. And there she perched as Eragon dismounted her and slipped into the courtyard silently. Arya seemed not to have notice their arrival.

The stars twinkled in the sky with its celestial brilliance, and they held Arya in their embrace, who had folded her arms around herself while contemplating the heavens silently. Eragon sighed and stared at her, the scent of flowers thick in his nose. Even in the dark depths of her grief, she still had this cold aloofness that kept people from approaching her.

_Perhaps it is her way of defense—for a century's worth of hurt. _Saphira noted with a blink. _In any case, I'll leave you to win your own mate. _With that,Saphira unfurled her wings and took off into the night. Arya must have heard her then, for she spun around, drawing her blade from its sheath, her eyes hard and fierce. It was an image of irony; an ethereal being surrounded by flowers, yet carrying a graceful, deadly weapon, clothed in leather the shade of night. Eragon raised both of his hands to show that they were empty.

"I beg your pardon, O princess of the elves, for alarming you." Eragon smiled at her, and Arya's expression softened infinitesimally before a veil of nonchalance descended upon her features, and she raised a questioning eyebrow, silently demanding a reason for his recent absence.

"I've had another engagement, Arya. Now that Galbatorix has been felled, Murtagh would need time to regain trust from the people. So I gave him that chance and have turned my attentions to another engagement that I need to pursue. Nasuada has granted me leave."

Staring at him through her slanted eyes, Arya demanded of him in a chilling voice, "Where have you been, _Kingkiller_? It has been _three days_ since you left the people of the Varden to their own devices to pursue an _engagement_ of yours? Do the people of the Varden mean nothing to you? Do _I_—" Arya cut herself short and took a deep breath. "Explain yourself, Shadeslayer, for you have gained no favor with neither the Varden nor myself.

Eragon expected her angst—it served only to prove his theory right; she had missed him. He resisted the urge to smile while he contemplated her difficulty to do so. He knew that he had piqued Arya's curiosity and interest. He was going to pay for this later, but he had to pay back some of the anger and grief that she had caused him for all his rejected advances.

Eragon stifled a chuckle as he held his arms behind his back and paced slowly to Arya's left, allowing his boots to thump on the white marble courtyard. Then, he turned and faced Arya somberly.

"I have found a lady to chase and win. She is strong and courageous, beautiful and wise, even as you are, Arya. She is my morning sun and my evening star… and I am deeply in love with her. I have only met her recently, but it feels as if I've known her for all my life. Yet she remains deeply rooted in my heart. It would be difficult to win her hand, but I have embarked upon this arduous quest. I beg your pardon."

Arya closed her eyes at his words, concealing her almond eyes. Grasping the brief opportunity, Eragon grinned and, with superhuman speed, plunged his right hand into his pocket, grabbed onto an object, before concealing it behind his back. Arya opened her eyes, murmuring something so softly, like the breath of a feather. It eluded Eragon's ear, yet, he knew perfectly what she had said; _I knew it._

Arya's expression of neutrality hardened into place. Then, with a bitter, self mocking smile, turned her back on Eragon and resumed her examination of the night sky. "Ever the sun tracks its course in the sky, ever the moon waxes and wanes, and ever the stars shine with their celestial brilliance. Who are we to question its happenings?" She paused. "Who is this lady?"

"That lady is you." Eragon chuckled as Arya spun around. Eragon approached, step by step "Of that, there is no doubt. Arya, my feelings for you won't change. You have to accept that I'm going to be with you for a very long time, whether you agree or not." Eragon looked deeply into Arya's stunning green eyes, memorizing their shape and shade. Eragon hesitated, trying to gauge her reaction, then he revealed the object in his right palm.

Right in the middle of his Gedwey Ignesia laid a ring that was similar to the one that he was wearing. Yet, this was no ring of ordinary metal. There were interweaving bands of gleaming gold and silver, with streaks of sapphire, emerald, and ruby all woven into a liquid mixture. It was as if the very gemstones had melted and blended together in a convoluted pattern with the gold and silver before cooling into the ring that it was now.

Arya gasped as she took the ring. "Where did you get this?"

Eragon smiled. "Put it on and I will tell you."

Arya looked at him curiously before taking it between two fingers and slipping it onto her left middle finger. Eragon gasped even as Arya stumbled. Neither of them was ready for what happened—the moment Arya put on the ring, every thought and emotion of Arya's thoughts flooded into his brain even as his flowed into her mind.

Arya plucked the ring off her finger, and the connection was severed.

"My apologies, Arya svit-kona. I was unaware that…that would happen." Eragon stumbled, still too distracted by the recent in-flood of information. "What was that?"

Arya was in deep contemplation. "How did you get those rings? It seems like they have an exceptional affinity with both of us."

Eragon's chin met his chest. "Let's just say that Saphira and I flew to a field near Dras-Leona to retrieve a very special flower to cheer you up in light of recent events, but instead, I found these two rings in the flower's throat. It responded to me, and the leaves parted for me to get them. I had a feeling one would fit your finger."

Arya's eyes brightened with comprehension. "Truly?"

"Truly."

-END OF STUPID CHAPTER-

THAT WAS THAT! Hope you'd enjoyed it, even though its crappy as ****. LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE REASON I CONTINUE WRITING!


	10. Chapter 7 Crosswinds

A/N: I've always wanted to ask Arya one very somber question: Why so serious? XD This is a filler chapter, and I have always HATED politics, so… oh whatever. What typed is typed. What published is published…

"_A friend is someone who knows the song of your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."_

Chapter 7: Crosswinds

Eragon pursed his lips while examining himself in the full length mirror. He was free of any armour, and was dressed only in a blue tunic that was embroidered with silver threads and flared at his wrists. It flowed four inches from his belt. His dark green trousers hovered at his shin. Eragon bent down to pull on his boots and laced them up, before returning to his scrutiny. He felt exposed by these soft clothing.

_How used I am to armour. _Eragon thought a little whimsically. Then he returned his gaze to not his clothing, but features.

His eyes, like ears, were tapered at the ends, testament to the gift from the dragons. His nose remained ever the same, but his cheekbones were a little higher, his chin a little stronger. He was freshly shaved, and his recently trimmed hair was bronze and wavy, as it always was. He could see the hint of Selena's and Brom's features in his, yet his features were more streamlined than theirs. His shoulders were broader and more muscular than when he first left Carvahall for revenge.

Yet, the difference in his form was not as drastic as his demeanor. There was this newfound confidence and self-assuredness that was lacking before he divined his true name and defeated Galbatorix, and it revealed itself in his countenance. His shoulders did not droop as they once did, his chin was held higher, and there was this difference in his gaze that spoke of things seen, things felt, and things experienced. Eragon looked older, more matured, was wiser.

_So much has changed, _Eragon mused, then corrected himself. _I have changed so much._

_As have I. _There was a flutter of the curtains as Saphira landed on the only balcony that was huge and strong enough for her.

Eragon smiled, and the man in the mirror relaxed. _That you have. We all have. When I first saw you, you were but an egg. Now _you_ can lay eggs._

Saphira growled and started her ritual of grooming herself after a hunt and eyed Eragon's room distastefully. _Not here, at least. It's so uncomfortable in such a posh room._

Eragon surveyed his allotted room; it was not the largest in the castle of Uru'baen, but it was very luxurious. The carpet that draped on the floor was thick, warm, and according to Orik, woven of Feldunost wool. The bed that Eragon slept in was soft, the pillows thick. There was a three foot long working table meant for reading and writing, with another round one that was at least ten foot across meant for meetings and discreet discussions. And there was a chair as long as a cot and comfortable enough for one to sleep in. The large windows meant that Eragon could wake to a sunrise to the city. Saphira had a point. Everything was so disconcertingly, oppressively…decorated.

It was the most luxurious room Eragon had slept in, yet, he still preferred his tree house in Ellesmera. It was a personal space of his, where he could stay there and wake to the smell of morning dew on flowers and the chirping of birds. It seemed like an eternal city, that nothing would change. It was his haven, a place that he could call home besides his farm in Carvahall.

_Aren't you late for the meeting? _ Saphira brought him out of his daydream. Eragon looked at the sun.

_Ah, blast it. Shouldn't Nasuada give us more time to rest since Uru'baen was felled? It was only yesterday! _Eragon knew that there was much to discuss and settle, yet it did nothing to staunch his annoyance at having to spar verbally so early in the morning. _One would think the fighting would have stopped with Galbatorix's death._

Saphira rumbled with amusement while fixing one large sapphire eye on him. _Grumpy in the morning, are we?_ _You sound like a whiney young boy I once knew._ Saphira snorted._ At least Firnen and Arya would be there._ Eragon could feel Saphira's infectious anticipation at seeing Firnen again.

_Right. _Perked up, Eragon fitted his sword to his belt— for Uru' baen was still a dangerous place with spies and traitors—and ran from his room. _I'll race you there then!_

As he closed the door to his room and magically locked it, never breaking stride, he heard Saphira's answering roar and thump as she took to the skies. Eragon laughed and picked up his pace. The six elves on duty were waiting for him outside his room, and were startled by his speed. They, however, caught up with Eragon with grace and their unperturbed calm.

"Good morning, Kingkiller, why are we running like there are monsters snapping at our heels?" Blodhgarm enquired.

Eragon laughed at Blodhgarm's inexplicable calm. "Good morning Blodhgarm! I'm racing Saphira to the meeting room. Hurry!"

A ripple flowed through Blodhgarm's dark fur as he grinned. "I always did like races."

Together, they ripped through the palace of Uru'baen as one. Eragon drew up a mental map of this wing of the castle. _Left, down the hallway, take the stairs to the right, down two flights of stairs, right hallway, second left turn. _Eragon halted, skidding to a stop. Saphira was already waiting for him a few yards away in the broad corridor, grooming herself leisurely like a cat. _Going somewhere, my foolish rider? You should know better than to challenge a dragon, especially one as fast as—_

Eragon glanced at the door that opened to the meeting room, then to the window on the right, and calculated fast. Sensing his thoughts, Saphira pounced to the window, but Eragon got to the door first, opened it, set one foot in the room and laughed as he saw Saphira poke her nose hastily into the room though the window at the opposite side of the room. Saphira rumbled the equivalent of laughter in her chest and for awhile, the whole room of immortal royalty, poised dignitaries, and somber ministers stared at the Rider and his dragon, flushed with excitement, both laughing hysterically on a bright spring morning.

When his laughter was spent, Eragon glanced around the room. A few, like Orik, and Nasuada, were smiling slightly. Arya, from what Eragon could see, was entertained, but her grief prevented her from The others— King Orrin, Irwin, Lord Dathedr— were staring at him with slightly irritated expressions.

"You're late." Nasuada announced. It was not a reprimand, yet it provided Eragon with the reason to which why everyone was staring at him with a certain annoyance.

"My apologies, Saphira was out hunting this morning, and I wanted her to be present with me." The room of said dignitaries, of course, had nothing but deferential respect for Saphira.

"Ah. I'm sure, then, that we can all find time in our schedules to accommodate her needs. Take a seat, Shadeslayer." Lord Dathedr said. King Orrin appeared even more annoyed now that Lord Dathedr was taking charge of the situation.

"Yes, yes, do take a seat, Kingkiller, and let us finally begin."

_It is entertaining, _Eragon noticed,_ to see how I'm immediately forgiven when you come into the picture._

_Of course, otherwise they will be roast before they could say otherwise, _Saphira replied.

Eragon surveyed the room. There was a long, oval oak table that dominated the room. At the two opposing ends were Orrin and Nasuada. Nasuada was flanked by Arya and Lord Dathedr on her left, and an empty seat in which he, presumably, was supposed to occupy. Orik was positioned next to that empty chair, followed by Jormundur and Nar Garzhvog. On the other side of the table sat King Orrin, flanked by Irwin and an earl with red hair and blue eyes. Grimr Halfpaw, the king of the werecats, sat in the middle. The room was free of guards, with three exceptions, Murtagh, who stood silently behind Orik, Captain Garven of the Nighthawks, and Blodhgarm, who trailed behind Eragon.

_What a nice, clear division. _With his soft tunic and trousers, Eragon once again felt open, vulnerable. His goodwill, brought about by Saphira, had all but vanished as he took his seat beside Nasuada.

"Alright, the reason why we are all gathered here is to discuss the division of boundaries, as well as the future paths of all races whose leaders are here. Am I to assume, Arya, that you will be the leader for your race?" Nasuada said.

Both Arya and Dathedr nodded. "You may. I will discuss these issues with Dathedr, but for now, yes. I will make decisions for the Alfakyn."

Her words filled Eragon with unease, and he stared at her, unable to calm the gathering storm in him. Arya seemed to notice Eragon's gaze on her, and her answering one was full of uncertainty as well. Her doubt unnerved Eragon to the point of discomfort. Arya then hid her emotions behind a familiar mask, which reminded Eragon of where he was and what they were doing.

So he squelched his worries for now and focused on the task at hand.

"Very well, Arya. I think you would make fine decisions for your people," Nasuada smiled at Arya, who returned the gesture with a nod. Camaraderie seemed to have sprung up between the two women after their imprisonment. Eragon shrugged inwardly, sure that he would never fully understand women. "So does anyone have any request to make for the shifting of boundaries?"

Arya shook her head. "Du Weldevarden has been, and will always be our home of choice. There is no other land that we require, or desire."

"Aye." Dathedr confirmed.

"When I speak, it will always be for the welfare of mine subjects. The Knurlan will, as before the war, be content with the Beor Mountains. I only ask for access to two other cities; Petrovya in Surda, and Furnost of the Empire in order for mine Knurlan to trade freely, without tax, for the continued prosperity of mine people. I will make this request in exchange for the access for humans in the dwarven town of Orthiad. Will that be agreeable to you, King Orrin, and to you, Lady Nasuada?" Orik said.

While Orrin took a draught from his goblet, Nasuada spoke without hesitation. "I know not of King Orrin's opinions on this matter, but I, Nasuada of the Varden, gladly accept the offer, King Orik. I was about to make the same offer to you, King Orrin and Arya. I'm sure that my people will benefit from this as much as yours would."

Arya nodded, looking at Lord Dathedr, "Some details need to be worked out, but yes, that should be satisfactory.

Orik dipped his head, nodding. "In addition, I would like to name my vessel, Murtagh Morzansson, as mine ambassador to the Empire. While he remains in your court, he will report directly to me of the decisions made between both of our nations. Will that be agreeable to both of you?"

Nasuada looked at Murtagh just as he did—their eyes linked and all went still.

Eragon felt that, at that point of time, nothing else mattered to them. So he cleared his throat and stood up to pour himself a goblet to tea to allow them time to recover.

Nasuada appeared slightly flustered when she replied. "Certainly, Orik, that is, if Murtagh agrees to do so."

Murtagh shrugged. "Sure."

Smiling, Eragon sat back down and nudged Orik, whispering, "Good call." Orik chuckled and winked.

Orrin stirred then, his mood still visibly surly. "Well, I assume that no harm can come out of this deal, so I agree to your request, King Orik."

Orik grunted an affirmative in response.

"I, however, am not as generous as King Orik is. I have staked the welfare and resources of my entire nation for this venture, and I will demand more than just trading rights to my neighboring countries." King Orrin paused, and then pointed to Nasuada across the length of the table. "I challenge you for the rule of the Empire."

_He is not only long-winded. He is absolutely greedy. _Saphira said for the first time since the meeting started. She growled, her patience obviously thin with Orrin.

Projecting her thoughts to all present, she said, _Many of us, including the lowly two-leg, round-eared foot soldiers, staked everything they had. According to your argument, we would all have rights to be kings and queens of the Empire. _

Orrin was visibly cowed, taking a long draught of wine from his goblet—Eragon could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting— before forging forward."During the duration of this war, my people— rule of which I have been given through birthright—have suffered greatly. I have provided the Varden with gold, food, weapons, armour, resources for the entire war that neither the elves, nor the dwarves have. So why should she, Nasuada, get the throne? The Royal House of Langfeld—Ancestry to which could be traced back to Langfeld the Great, has fought the Empire for a century. I have helped, and sacrificed, so much for the Varden since I took the throne. Without my aid, the Varden would not even exist in the first place. Without my aid, Ajihad, your father, not to mention yourself, Nasuada, would have been able to sustain the Varden, and this motley rebel group would have dissipated like sand in the wind. So why should _you,_ Nasuada, be given the right to rule?"

Saphira snarled. _It is rare to see you this courageous, Orrin._ She growled._ It makes a good change in your character. However, I see the need to remind you that Nasuada has led us all to where we are today. Without her, we would not be here today, but cowering in the small-dark-caves of Farthen Dur. The Varden would not have had the ability to fund itself through the sale of lace. You have aided her, yes, but she has led the Varden. As for your birthright to lead…I am a dragon. Dragons do not recognize leaders by their blood, but by their ability to lead. Your ancestors were the ones who had courage, and fought for the right to lead, so if you intend to be a better leader than you are, you should put down that goblet and get some guts instead of being such a whiney tiny-furry kitten who cries over knitted yarn!_

Orrin's face had turned from being slightly pink from the alcohol, to a crimson as red as Thorn's scales. Eragon worried for his health. He was tensed, halfway out of his chair, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword, as if considering the possibility of attacking Saphira. The room was silent, the atmosphere so thick it was like Feldunost cheese, for no one dared to defy Saphira, but no one was willing to put in a word for Orrin.

_Feeling grumpy today, are we? _Eragon commented even as he grasped Brisingr, ready to defend Saphira if need be. Saphira snorted.

"Peace, Saphira, King Orrin," Nasuada said. "I mean no insult to your rule. I meant only to enforce mine."

"Aye, Galbatorix has just been slain. Let us not fight amongst ourselves." Lord Dathedr said.

"Perhaps it would be ideal," Arya interjected, "To have the two human states in order, so that one can curb the other if their ruler strays out of hand. Surda has helped Galbatorix to be slain and his rule ended, much to the benefit of the whole Alagaesia. Would it not do to have two states to be the guardians of each other, to better help in times of need?" Arya paused, surveying them all.

"True, much of our troubles have arisen because one individual grew too powerful, upsetting the balance of power. So we should prevent this from happening instead." Nasuada suggested. "King Orrin, as a mark of respect and gratitude for your aid, I willingly submit the rule of the cities of Aroughs, Feinster, Melian, as well as the entire Lake Tudosten. That should double the size of Surda. Will that be amiable to you?"

King Orrin was silent for a long time, his colour returning to normal, before counseling with his advisors.

"I guess, then, that all of you will support her claim to the throne?" Orrin asked.

"We made our pact with Nasuada, and we will keep it. We will view an attack on the Varden as an attack on us. So seeing that the leader of the Varden is Nasuada, then yes, we will support her claim to the throne." Arya said.

"Aye, as her vessel, I will protect my liegelord and support her claim." Eragon said with a punctuating blink from Saphira.

"As will we." Said Orik, Garzhvog, and Grimr.

"Then it is settled. I will accept your offer."

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally, an end to all these conflicts._

"Hail! Queen Nasuada, Queen of the Empire!" the room cheered in unison.

"Thank you. Now, as for my pact the Urgals…" Nasuada looked at Nar Garzhvog. "Which space of Alagaesia will you want? As long as it is reasonable, I will agree to it."

Nar Garzhvog was silent for awhile, before saying, "My rams will do well if we had the entire Spine to breed and grow."

Nasuada hesitated. "I can agree to that, as long as, firstly, your rams do not harm my people in Kuasta, Teirm, and Narda. Secondly, that my people be granted safe access through the Spine without attacks from your rams to those cities."

"Ahgrat Ukmar. Thank you, Queen Nightstalker. As you have proven to be a woman of your word, I will see that my people do not break theirs."

"I suppose then, that as long as there is a space for werecats in my court, that you will be satisfied, King Halfpaw?"

"Aye." Grimr replied.

Eragon raised one eyebrow. _Grimr is the total opposite of Orrin. _Saphira rumbled deeply in her chest at Eragon's words.

Nasuada smiled. "Then I will order that a soft cushion be made especially for that."

"Thank you, Queen Nasuada."

The sun was high in the sky now, and all gathered were beginning to feel hungry, so Nasuada ordered that lunch be brought up to the room. Captain Garven left, only to be replaced by another Nighthawk—An urgal this time.

"So that leaves one last thing on our agenda—the celebration that Eragon promised. Are there any suggestions?"

"Yes, my lady. I do have a suggestion…" Eragon started.

**********************A/N: OH CRAP, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT FIRNEN. AND THORN. AND THE ELDUNARI T.T I do hate politics. They make me wonky because I have no idea how to continue. I'm a horrible writer.

The sun had begun to set when the subtleties regarding the celebrations were thoroughly discussed and meticulously planned. The meeting was over, and Orik followed by Murtagh, Arya, Eragon and Nasuada were on the way to having dinner in the Great Hall, so that Saphira, Firnen and Thorn could be present. Roran and Katrina would make their way directly to the great hall. Dathedr, Orrin, Garzhvog and Grimr had other business to attend to and so excused themselves. Eragon liked it. It was a dinner between close friends.

The food was tasty, the dinner enjoyable. They talked about nothing and everything, laughter was as easy and frequent as a gulp of mead, troubles were forgotten and replaced by hilarity. The dragons added to the conversation as well, often making jibes to their riders to the amusement of all.

At one point, someone outside, Eragon guessed that it was Tarín, one of his elven bodyguards, started playing a cheerful tune on a reed flute. Intoxicated by the mead, Nasuada started laughing, and, grabbing Murtagh by both hands, started moving her body to the music. Murtagh, visibly amused, started doing the same. Roran and Katrina, following their lead, did the same, albeit at a slower speed, considering Katrina's pregnancy. Eragon observed the two couples, one spinning in tune to the melody, and the other, less intense dance. All parties had love shining in their eyes.

Saphira suddenly interjected, _Eragon, Arya needs you._

Eragon turned to Arya, and caught sight of the intentionally blank look on her face. She had been tense throughout the meal, as though she was forcing herself to be happy for the sake of the dinner. It suddenly occurred to Eragon that mead, like all alcohol, was an emotional intensifier. Eragon's heart caught at the thought.

_The grief of losing her mother must be great, especially so soon after their reconciliation of seventy years…_

_Aye_. _Go dance with her—she will enjoy it._ Saphira puffed a plume of black smoke before returning her attentions to Firnen.

Pushing his chair back so that the scrape echoed around the Great Hall, he stood up and tentatively walked around the table to Arya. One wrong move could tear their hard earned relationship apart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Orik make his way to sit by Thorn. Together, they watched the dancing couples with half lidded eyes.

When he reached Arya, he looked at her. Her face was so devoid of emotions that Eragon questioned his instincts for yet another time. Then he smiled.

"Dance with me."

Arya looked at him with baffled eyes, and slowly returned the smile. He took her by her hands and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly in his chest. Then he released her and led her not to the space where Roran, Katrina, Murtagh and Nasuada were dancing, but to the doors that led to the white marble courtyard.

The night air was invigorating after being cooped up in the Great Hall. The flowery scent of all the flowers in the courtyard washed over Eragon, and he inhaled deeply, thoroughly refreshed. Then he led Arya to the middle of the courtyard and turned Arya to face him. So he kissed her forehead and tucked her under his chin, feeling as protective as he did when he first rescued her from Gil'ead. Then he began to sway on the spot, as if there was a melody playing in the silent courtyard. Arya disengaged from the embrace and fixed him with a confused look.

"Is there a tune that I'm not hearing?" Arya asked.

Eragon smiled and shushed her, putting a finger on her lips as if she was an errant child. "Shh… its just loud enough, if you listen not with your ears, but with your heart."

Arya's eyes brightened with understanding, then she was silent in his arms.

"You know, Arya, it's alright to let it all out, my dear. It will be better." Eragon said to her fragrant hair. Once again, the scent of crushed pine needles assaulted him.

In his arms, Arya said nothing, then wrecking sobs that made her body jerk uncontrollably, as if her heart was breaking and that the tremors from each crack went through her entire length. So Eragon began to hum a little melody that he learnt from Nari when he first went to Ellesmera. The tune was played on a flute, and was meant to be sung to little children who were afraid. It was to calm them and tell them that all, in time, will pass.

Eragon stood swaying to the tune, and watched the moon float across the night sky, until Arya was still again and her tears were spent. She looked up to Eragon, and with a slight blush, apologized, looking embarrassed. "I beg your pardon, Eragon, for losing my control."

Again, he put his finger on her lips, and, still humming the tune, started to lead her into a dance.

The two lovers danced around the marble courtyard, fleeting as shadows in the dark night, moving slowly at first with graceful steps, then gaining momentum as they whirled and twirled as if the greatest symphony was playing in the courtyard itself. Arya started laughing, green eyes meeting brown, their contact broken to meet again. They were in tune to every move the other made, culminating in a frenzy of figures separating from the other only to be reunited with the other…Until their momentum came to a halt, Arya twirled into Eragon's arms, linked her hands behind his neck, as Eragon linked his behind her back.

Eragon had never been happier in his life.

Eragon compared the most momentous moments (A/N: See what I did there?;) in his life—When Saphira first hatched and bonded with him, he was amazed, awestruck, and he had to admit, a little less lonely. His real first flight with Saphira was filled with a carefree joy and freedom. When he was changed by the spectral dragons, he felt hope. Even when he killed Galbatorix and Shruikan, he felt a sense of achievement and accomplishment.

But he did not feel this deep rooted happiness.

To love Arya and to be loved unconditionally by the woman of his dreams, who had stayed with him at his weakest and had helped him to be at his strongest… And now he had made her happy when she had every right to be sad… this was true happiness. And Eragon was eternally grateful.

"I wish…I wish it could always be like this. It's so peaceful and quiet." Eragon said. Arya smiled as she remembered the last time he had uttered these words.

"Aye… but alas, it cannot." Arya touched Eragon's cheek with her left hand, then she broke the embrace and turned her back to Eragon. "I'm leaving for Ellesmera tomorrow, Eragon…" Her head dipped as she said that, as if her body was denying those words. A curtain of hair obscured her face, so that Eragon could glean nothing from her face. "My mother's burial has to take place soon. There are more ceremonies to be done as she is the Queen. Then we have to elect our new monarch. The process is an elaborate and complicated one, and it may take some time. I, as drottningu, have to be there to head the process, and…" Arya broke off, seemingly unable to continue.

"Is there a possibility that you would become queen?" Eragon questioned, uncertain of his emotions.

"Yes!" Arya replied, as if releasing her pent up breath.

"Will you accept it?"

"I…" Arya hesitated, then turned and looked at Eragon in the eye.

"I will do what I must."

A/N: So there you have it! The filler chapter that I am somehow not very happy about…Le sigh. Certainly not my best chapter… My writing skills have retarded, not to mention a severe bout of writers block… GAH. Anyways, enough of this… let's move on to the reviews… Thanks for reviewing everyone! Please let me know how I can improve further on this chapter okay? I may reupload it! Love you!

BrightWatcher: Thanks! I thought that Murtagh was kind of a coward in Inheritance…Its not about how you fall down, but how you get back on your feet again, right? =) Thanks again for reviewing my story! Haha. The bonus bit was me feeling guilty for kinda abandoning this story for a few solid months, so…:D

: Thanks, I wholeheartedly approve of your reviews as well! *gives you a virtual hug*

ExA-mazing: HAHA. I'm guessing another 2 long chapters? Then I'll officially be ending this story…Thanks for all the support and for being such a loyal follower! (okay, now I make you out to be some kind of golden retriever…;)

Mattchew Inheritance: Hello!

Shurtugal88: Thank you! hope you like this new chapter!=) thanks for checking back to this story!

Meriland25: Wow. What an honest review… thank you. your review really touched me and made me all warm and fuzzy inside…once again, thank you. I really appreciate it from deep down inside me. (like somewhere near my guts?XD) All kidding aside, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (Although I wouldn't if it was me)

Axel19: Thanks! I hope you like this as much as I love reviews!

Anon: Thanks for pointing that out, but that was quite rude of you…Ah well, perhaps Angela gave it back to him? Ah well, one can imagine. Which is why we are all here. Hehe.

EpicReader: HAHA. Nice name.:D Thanks for the support! It will probably go on for another 2 long chapters. Then I'm done. :D

VoXR: Its okay. Thanks for taking the time out to review this story. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 8 Celebration

A/N: ELLO EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! Did you miss me? HAHA. I sincerely apologise for the long wait I put you through. This author had much on her plate as she just started her first semester of university. She did not want to shortchange the final chapters of her story just because she was busy. Because she loves the followers of this story. And also she does not want to be a quitter. She also has no idea why she is typing in third person, but seeing that it is 4am in the morning, she begs for your forgiveness. Insanity hits in the wee hours of morning. She also bids thee to please write a review in light of her hiatus and insanity to keep her updated on her writing because she feels that she is extremely rusty. She hereby thanks you and expresses that she misses all of the readers.

In the field just south of Uru'baen, twilight was falling; the sun's rays barely peeked out from the horizon. A light breeze tickled the long blades of grass, ruffling Nasuada's intricately combed hair.

Nasuada smiled as she addressed the people of the Varden, the Surdans, the Urgals, Dwarves and Elves. Inwardly, however, she ground her teeth and cursed Eragon, Murtagh and their dragons. Of all times to see to personal matters, this could have been the worst! Eragon—that fool had called for a feast and left Nasuada to clean his mess up once Arya left for Ellesmera. He was not even following Arya to ensure her well being, but went in the _opposite_ direction of Dras Leona instead. It did not help that most of the Eldunari including Glaedr and Umaroth went with the elves to help with the process. And Murtagh—what personal matter could he possibly see to? Sad as she was to acknowledge this, everyone whom Murtagh cared about was either in the Varden or dead. She mentally cringed.

However, promises must be kept. Speeches must be given. Nasuada stepped up onto the make shift stage and surveyed the crowd; the different races were separated from each other, each shooting covert, suspicious glances at the others. _Curious_. She raised her arms to call for quiet, and then began talking;

"People of the Alliance, I bid thee welcome to this feast. This celebration was called by the Dragon Rider Eragon in order to honour our victory over the dark king, Galbatorix! This day belongs not only to me, King Orrin, or any of the other rulers, but to you as well, for your efforts, your sacrifices, and your blood, have let us seen the dawn of another day! This day also belongs to those who gave up their lives and limbs so that the dark shadow has been chased from this land. Hail, our victorious dead!"

"Hail, the victorious dead!" The Alliance cheered in unison.

"This day has also come not only because of our victory, but also of our mistakes. We have been so mistrusting and suspicious of our fellow friends and allies that we have allowed Galbatorix to take advantage of that, and used this divergence to drive us further apart. We were weak when we were apart, and if we had not drawn together at the last moment, Galbatorix could still be ruling us now."

She paused for effect, surveying them all. Many shifted their feet while muttering incoherent words, some, like the dwarves, exchanged looks of anger, the others, like the elves, urgals, and werecats, merely looked impassive.

"I bid all of you now, to look around you, and see not beings different from you, but as your allies and friends who fought by your side, whose lives you had saved and who have saved your lives in times of your utmost need." Nasuada gestured to the representatives of the different races who stood behind her. "As it is, I will never forget the many arms of friendships that have been extended to me in times of my gravest need. Thus, my friends," Nasuada turned to face Orrin, Orik, Garzhvog, Grimr, and the new Elven ambassador, Vanir. "you have my utmost gratitude." And she bowed to them. They inclined their heads in return, with the sole exception of Garzhvog, who accepted the mark of respect and returned it by baring his throat to her.

Smiling slightly, she turned back to the Alliance. "Such is the purpose of this feast. As you have all been informed by your respective leaders, each race has prepared food and wine native to your own culture. Tonight, I urge all of you to taste the food and wine of your friends, and offer yours in friendship. Tonight, let us honour our victory and our dead! Let the feast begin! The dwarves sounded a gong, and a roar of noise assaulted Nasuada as people began to disperse to break bread and wine with laughter and glee.

Nasuada scanned the crowd.

There were five long tables with steaming food, and barrels of wine on it. The food was arranged, by Eragon's suggestion, such that each table had a mix of the five different races' food. As such, it encouraged as much interaction as possible.

She saw a little girl of six years with blond curls in a faded blue frock carry a goblet of what appeared to be the juice of the vinbr fruit over to the elves, spilling half of the juice on her frock despite her best efforts. She tugged on the tunic of one of the male elves, staining it purple, and offered the drink to him, mumbling something drowned by the cacophony of noise and blushing crimson as she did. The young elf grinned, took the goblet, knelt on one knee and proffered a biscuit to her. He held her hand and introduced her to his friends, barely concealing his smugness. They talked and laughed.

She saw a she- dwarf clasping the arm of a human woman, and apparently cracking a joke for both of them threw their heads back in laughter.

She saw an urgal ram and a dwarf exchanging their meat tentatively, before their expressions changed and they slapped each other on the back with sublime satisfaction on their faces.

Nasuada closed her eyes and allowed herself a smile.

This_ is what I fought for. This_ was the exact reason why she had staked everything, all her pain, effort and emotions; to see her people happy, content, and at peace with the other races. She recalled everything she had lost to get her here: her father, her pride and her arms. She thought of her abuse in Galbatorix's dungeon and the piece of her, all the remnants of her innocence and illusions of the world that was left behind when Murtagh rescued her. _How can I… how can _we_ ever recover from the war? How can we?_ She winced, wanting to hug herself, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, or…Just someone. Elva, standing in the shadows before this, sidled up to her, and tugging Nasuada to her height, whispered to her,

"You will heal, your majesty, whatever the hurt, you will heal with time and effort. But you must try. No one can make you stand unless you want to, and you should; otherwise, Galbatorix would already have won. Look at your people, Nasuada. They hurt, they are in pain." Elva laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I know. But they are trying. They _are _trying to forge new relationships for those that they lost. Look at your people, Nasuada, and get your strength, for that is where your people get theirs."

Nasuada glanced up, and looked; a woman, huge with pregnancy, was laughing loudly at a joke someone cracked, but when she turned away, her face crumbled with pain, and she struggled to mask it before returning to the group. Likewise, all around the camp, people hid emotions of pain behind masks of joy, and cries of laughter erupted all around.

_The cry of laughter._ Nasuada smiled at the irony of this phrase.

She laughed sheepishly, thoroughly chastised by Elva's words. Her people need her strength, and she _will_ give it to them and lose herself in the celebrations. So she turned to the other leaders, still waiting patiently behind her to start, gave an impish smile of invitation, and proceeded hop off the four foot stage to enjoy the feast. Adhering to her own words, she headed straight to an urgal dish. It featured a roasted hog drenched in a thick stew. She was at a loss as to how to start when Nar Garzhvog appeared behind her with the rest of the Alliance leaders.

"Your Majesty, this is garzant ikdi, the swimming hog. It is our great delicacy, and only the greatest rams get to eat this special part of the hog." Garzhvog indicated an area around the hind leg of the hog. "Amongst my people, the ram who won most battles single-handedly, gets to eat the hog first…" Garzhvog gave a summary of their ways and customs, which Nasuada listened with curiosity, occasionally asking a question or two. Thus, the party of leaders went around sampling the delicacies and cultures of Alagaesia.

_ Uru'baen looks like a swarm of fireflies from up here,_ Saphira noted. Eragon laughed. , it was true, it was lit by many torches that looked like fireflies at the height that Saphira was at. Eragon's trip has proved more productive than he had ever expected. As a result, he was filled with a mixture of ecstasy and excitement. He fingered the things in his pocket and grinned, boyishly eager for the surprise that he was to give Arya when they next met. A distant, growing speck in the thinning horizon made Eragon squint and Saphira worry. Eragon projected his thoughts and realized that it was Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon raised his eyebrows. _I never knew Murtagh left Uru'baen. _

_ Perhaps he needed to settle some matters that he has not told us about. _

_ Hm. Perhaps. _

Curious, Eragon and Saphira approached the red dragon and his rider. Smiling, Eragon hailed his brother and Thorn, shouting over the wind.

"Joining the celebrations now, are we, brother?"

His brother seemed elated as well. "More than you can imagine, youngling!"

Eragon laughed. "You're not much older than I am, old one. Now, let's enjoy the celebrations and be merry! The last to have their feet on the Uru'baen is a sour glass of milk!"

Murtagh grinned, his teeth gleaming in the amber light, and without a signal, Thorn angled his wings and soared towards Uru'baen. Eragon cursed beneath his breath when Saphira tilted towards the earth, and, flapping her wings magnificently, skimmed the land while gaining on Thorn. Eragon saw the plan in her mind and, under the cover of the growing shadows, unbuckled the restraints on his arms and feet. He laughed exuberantly as Uru'baen and Thorn grew in size. Thorn and Murtagh seemed to understand Saphira's plan as they went into a straight dive even as Saphira approached the celebrating company.

Even as Thorn pulled out of his dive, Saphira arched her wings and extended her hind legs, as if to catch prey. Eragon took this chance and jumped off Saphira, even as Murtagh did. Both brothers rolled as they smacked into the ground, as Saphira smoothly landed on her four legs. Thorn, however, crashed with all the momentum behind him, his head bouncing on his long neck. Eragon and Murtagh caught each other's gaze and broke out in gales of laughter. Crowds started to gather around them, and even Saphira shuffled her wings with amusement.

Thorn lifted his head and stood up regally, ignoring the throngs of arriving people, and busied himself with grooming his left paw, strategically hiding his face from view. As Eragon's laughter subsided, he examined the crowd that gathered. All the different races, excluding the Ra'zac, were gathered, and feasting on a multitude of different food. That was when Eragon realized he was starving.

"Come, brother, let us feast."

Murtagh nodded in response. They headed towards the nearest table, arm on shoulder of the other, with Saphira and Thorn following shortly behind them. They were like hungry storms, eating everything in their way as they made their way around the tables. Many came to talk mostly to Eragon but some also to converse with Murtagh, albeit a little suspiciously. Some congratulated them, some tried to manipulate them, others to seek a boon or two, but Eragon was in such great spirits that he refused to allow them to dampen his spirits. So he just politely suggested for everyone to enjoy the meal, for food, peace and laughter were the spoils of their labour and everything else could wait, now did it not? Most people slinked away sourly, others had to be scared away by either dragon, but they mostly had enough space to enjoy their meal.

As they got halfway throught their first table, Eragon felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Angela by his side, with her hands on her hips, grinning at him. He found himself grinning back in return.

"Always q_uite _the entrances now, are we? Well, I suppose its difficult to _not _make an entrance when you're a rider, and such a colourful pair, too." She gestured towards Murtagh, who had caught Nasuada's gaze and now was excusing himself from the conversation. Nasuada was with Roran and the other leaders, gathered around a round table. Some indicated for him to join them. Eragon smiled, indicating that he needed a few moments before he joined them; he wanted to talk to the herbalist. Then he turned and smiled knowingly at Murtagh, and Angela, of the rare people who seemed perfectly at ease with Murtagh, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and wiggled an eyebrow at him before he could finish his sentence. His continued, dazed expression drew guffaws from both Eragon and her, with Angela shouting "Just go! Good luck and don't let the Nargles catch you!"

Eragon stopped short. "Nargles?"

"They get in through your ears and make your brain go… Oh, never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Well, I would if you'd explain it to me! And how do you know these things?" Eragon complained.

"Ha! There are things that are out of this world, even for a rider like you. As for me, well, I am a god, so naturally I will know these things.'

"You are a _god?_ That's impossible, how could—"

Angela cut him off with an impatient sound. "Open your mind," She said, tapping him on his temple. "You asked me a question and since I'm in a particularly good mood, I'll answer your questions, nitwit. If the entity that created this world is a god, then his sister would be an omnipotent being who knows the workings of this world and others much better then you, wouldn't she?"

"But if you're a… god, then where is the god that created us? Is he amongst us too? So you _created us?_" he said with incredulity.

Angela smiled, plucking a dried plum into her mouth. "Then again, you'll never know. Haven't the prophesies I'd made come true?" she winked at him. "Except for the last one, not yet. Or maybe not, I could just be pulling your leg, you know?" She laughed and strode off into the night. Eragon gazed after her, nonplussed, before shaking his head and turning to Saphira.

_Do you want to try some of this food? They are delicious. _

_Feed me, human. _Saphira replied with twinkling eyes, before opening her jaws.

_Don't sneeze, or I'll get roasted. _Eragon replied while cutting off a large portion of a fragrant roasted goat and tossing it into Saphira's maw. Her jaws snapped shut and she licked her chops.

_What a tasty morsel. Did Roran prepare this? It seems like it of his hand. _

_Let's ask him then._

He made his way to them and hugged his cousin and his wife, who introduced Eragon to the conversation after the pleasantries were over.

"Garzhvog here was just showing us a most delightful finger wrestling game. The aim is to clench your hands as such," She demonstrated the clench, with all her fingers hiding in Roran's palm, and Roran's fingers in hers, with only their thumbs sticking out like…sore thumbs. "The purpose then, is to pin your opponents thumb under yours for ten seconds."

Eragon was intrigued. This was a game that anyone could play, from little toddlers to the old and toothless. "Care to challenge this thumb?" Eragon wiggled his thumb. "The stake shall be…" He glanced around the celebrations when he caught a glance of a large flagon on ale. He took it and slammed it onto the table. The ale sloshed around noisily. "…This. The loser shall down the remainder of what is here." A laugh went around the table.

"I shall, Firesword," Nar Garzhvog finally replied. "I have not had such competition in awhile, where nothing is at stake but a mere flagon of ale."

Roran laughed. "I'm betting against you for this one, cousin. Just for the fun of it."

Eragon laughed as well, "You are helping me with that flagon if I lose, then!" and prepared himself, spreading his legs into a wider stance. Then he gripped Garzhvog's enormous hand. Nasuada facilitated this game.

"Ready? On one, two, three!"

They wrestled back and forth, with Roran and Katrina cheering for Eragon and the urgals for Garzhvog. Eventually, it gathered enough attention from the crowds. Even Nasuada and the other leaders were egging them on.

Eragon was well concentrated on the game. He knew that the urgal had the advantage of strength and size. Even with his heightened speed and strength, the urgal could still easily pin his fingers down due it its sheer size. So he used his greater speed and agility, stretching his thumbs into positions that even the urgal, in all his strength and size, could not reach. Then he charged Garzhvog in a sudden, blindingly fast move. The urgal, however, had anticipated that. He twisted out of Eragon's pin by moving his thumb downward through a groove in Eragon's hand, and ended up pinning the base of Eragon's thumb so that he was immobilized, and his thumb hurt whenever he tried to wriggle free of Garzhvog's grip.

The crowd collectively counted to ten, then cheered as Garzhvog emerged the winner! He roared with triumph together with everyone present and pumped his fist in the air while Eragon laughed sheepishly and stared at Roran pointedly. Garzhvog took the flagon and downed a quarter of the flagon in three gulps, the held it out to Eragon as a sign of friendship.

"Experience does lend a hand to this game, Firesword!"

Eragon replied with a laugh, "We shall meet here, next year and battle it out again, then!" and he took the flagon in his hands, then proceeded to gulp down the remainder of the flagon, holding it upturned over his head to signal that it was empty. Saphira roared with Eragon's elation and loosed a jet of blue-streaked fire.

The crowd screamed with excitement, for Eragon had just opened a door for the remainder of the celebrations, challenges were made, won, and lost. But there was one thing in common; it involved everyone drinking until they were inebriated.

Even Saphira contended in some of the challenges (some with humans, some with Thorn): of blowing smoke rings, moving various body parts and— one which she always won—eating.

__At the height of the celebrations, Murtagh climbed onto the table and shouted for silence. Eragon grinned and shared a look with Saphira. Then Murtagh shouted for all to hear:

"Many of you do know that before this, most of my life has not been mine to live. I intend to remedy that, and make up for all my lost time as soon as I can. Which is why I want to marry the woman of my dreams now—" A few hoots permeated the air. "That is why I had left, to ponder on what I should give her to signify that I am hers, all of me. That is why I chose to give her my armour." He paused to lift a thin, one-piece chain mail that covered one's limbs. "This will save anyone from blades of shadow, deceit and lies. It was given to me by the greatest man I ever knew, the man who I treated as my father, Tornac.

"I have always worn it, and it has protected me from many. It made me suspicious of everyone, and everything they do. But now I remove the armour that has protected me to the one that made it unnecessary with her love and trust—" and he helped Nasuada on the table he was standing on, then folded the armour, went down on one knee and proffered the folded armour to her. "And I ask her to marry me."

Nasuada raised her face skyward, and the tears that streamed down her face glimmered in the torchlights' rays. Then she opened her eyes, and reached down to take the armour and Murtagh's hands, embracing him. Then she breathed a word so soft that even Eragon, with his heightened senses, almost missed: "_Yes_."

A/N: Hey guys! There you have it! Sorry for the uberlong chapter, but well, I had a lot of plans for the few months of hiatus, and seeing that the end is near ( next planned update), I seek your understanding. I think I have raised quite a few questions in this chapter, provided a few answers, and provided a lot in store for you next update, which will include a chapter, an Epilogue, as well as a heart-to-heart Author's note, so please stay tuned! Thankee!


	12. Chapter 9 On Marriage

A/N:

OHO! picked up on an iffy part of the story and thus I apologized and fixed it. THANKS!:)

Okay guys, this chapter turned out way longer than I'd expected, (10 pages on word? Come on.) My fingers nearly bled while typing this out. Okay so I promise that the next chapter will be the last chapter (excluding the epilogue). I've always envisioned the ending so… yeah. Movin' on:

This time, I'm trying to give this chapter a theme:

Marriage: (v) To combine, unite, to join in legal union. After all, this chapter DOES tie up the loose ends. Bear with me—it is going to be a long, eventful chapter. Btw, forgive my fascination with rocks. :D they rock. ANYWAYS..*Clears throat and cues super emotional music*

Thanks for sticking with this story guys. It came a long way from being a silly fluff, and I came a long way from who I was: You might not believe me when I say that this story saved me from depression, but it did. I was at a dark place before contemplating just walking out of my house and tossing myself onto the concrete pavement, and writing this story—it really helped me out of where I was and helped me mature as a person and it even helped with me finding my passion in life; writing. You guys have always been so uber supportive of this piece even though I haven't thought of it being a good piece at all! I think you may not know how helpful it is for someone with depression but it has! And for that, you have my upmost gratitude. Now onto the story: Please read and review! Thankee!

Chapter 9: On Marriage

_Time is rapid when there are things to do_. Eragon gritted his teeth and heaved a large rock onto a pile of other rocks that formed a wall for the city of Yazuac. There was a satisfying crunch as the rock landed in place. Then Eragon plastered a wad of mud onto the gaps between the newly placed rock and the others.

Five months had passed since he had last seen Arya; they had not corresponded since she left for Ellesmera. He fingered the small, metallic object he had gotten right before he headed to the celebration so many months before in his pocket and felt a pang in his chest. Eragon missed Arya, he wondered at the outcome of the elves' deliberations. There was a significant chance of Arya becoming queen, putting yet another insurmountable barrier between them.

_I should not have let her go so easily,_ He mused.

_She would have gone, little one, whether you tried to stop her or not. _Saphira turned to face him. As always, her words comforted Eragon. She is—and will always be—his soulmate, as he was hers. _ Besides, could you have denied her the chance of burying her mother? _

Eragon pondered her question, and as he did, he suddenly thought of him being denied the chance of burying Brom. _No, I could never._ In the many days of flying around with Saphira on Nasuada's errands, trying to rebuild what he had destroyed, Eragon visited Brom's grave once.

The memory stood out; the sun had just began to set, causing the many facets of Brom's diamond tomb to cast little shards of radiant colours on Brom, as if many spirits had landed on him, blessing him with their ethereal bodies. Eragon had looked upon his face, now fully conscious of the fact that the man peacefully sleeping in the clear, diamond tomb was his sire. He thought of all the things that Brom had done, had said, and suddenly, with a ring of clarity, in that time and space, it had all made sense to him.

Brom loved him. Eragon had felt it then, in a rush of emotion and comprehension. Eragon had thought that Brom did what he did for Eragon because Brom was the mentor of the last free Dragon Rider. Even when Oromis told him that Brom was his father, and when Saphira showed him her memory of Brom, it had all been instructions— Use your wits, think fast, and defeat Galbatorix—not words of love.

Now Eragon understood why. Brom loved Eragon. He wanted Eragon to be happy and safe above everything else, including his life. _That_ was how Brom loved him.

Overcome with emotion, Eragon had kneeled, tears leaked out from his eyes as he choked out a garbled word: _"Father."_ Saphira keened and raised her head to the sky, holding the position with Eragon until the sun drew low on the horizon, and the radiance on Brom's body was replaced by a growing shadow that crept up on to the spire, highlighting the runes that Eragon had set years ago:

HERE LIES BROM

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me.

May his name live on in glory.

Eragon chuckled to himself. He was young and inexperienced when he wrote this, but it was closer to the truth then what he had believed even when he was better trained. He decided to change the words on the spire. Saphira looked at him, but said nothing, lending her support by her mere presence alone, and waited. He thought for awhile, then accessed the magic, and the runes reordered itself, morphing and shifting, until it read:

HERE LIES BROM,

Father of Eragon Shadeslayer

Husband to Selena

Storyteller of Carvahall

Dragon Rider to Saphira

Who kept his secrets till the very end.

Rest well, old man,

You are missed.

Eragon had wiped his tears away as he pondered his words, then decided to add one more line; the seven words Brom told had told him with his dying breath. He did not understand it before, but now it made perfect sense to him:

Throw down the doors, show your heart.

_Throw down the doors to your body, open your hands, mouth, eyes and ears, know your loved ones, tell, and show them how you feel. Open your heart. _Eragon almost smiled_. Oh father, you didn't want me to make the same mistake that you did, and lose my loved ones before I could tell them how much I loved them, did you?_ He wondered why Brom had said, "...Use them only in great need."

Then a wordless thought entered Saphira's thoughts and it clicked for Eragon.

Eragon had always thought that the need should be his, the words but a tool. He was wrong. No, care and love should be shown in times of when the ones we love have great need of it. And it made sense. Eragon knew that he constantly needed Saphira's love and support, so it applied to the people around Eragon. _ You tricked me, Father. I thought it was a spell. _Eragon had smiled sheepishly.

Then he had spent the remainder of the day planting flowers in the barren landscape surrounding Brom's grave, hoping that it would make the place more cheerful. It was back breaking work, but it reminded Eragon of the days on his uncle's farm, and Eragon enjoyed it.

Saphira nosed him, and it broke Eragon out of his reverie and back to the present, where he was still repairing the wall for Yazuac, which had been destroyed by the Saphira when they stopped a small skirmish. Her tail had swept too low and broken a large chunk of the wall while they intimidated the rebels into surrendering, so naturally, he was obliged to mend it. Saphira blinked at him, sending him much love through their link.

Eragon and Saphira had been using less words with each other lately; words were unnecessary when they understood what the other thought immediately. So Eragon knew what Saphira was thinking of; in the many months where they have scoured the Broddering Kingdom—for Nasuada had renamed it so— they had not seen any place safe enough for them to raise the next generation of Dragon Riders. It troubled Eragon; they would have to leave Alagaesia if no place presented themselves to Eragon.

"Sir!" A young boy with wet, brown, tousled hair that reached his eyes ran up to Eragon and Saphira, breaking their train of thoughts. Flashing a fearful look at Saphira, he concentrated on delivering the message to Eragon.

"Sir, 'er Majesty wants your presence in the scrying mirror! She said to hurry there at once, sir!" The young boy panted in between words.

"Lead the way then," replied Eragon curtly, still a little sour.

The little boy led the way to the scrying mirror in a room in the townhall. There, Nasuada waited impatiently.

"Eragon! Vanir has just informed me that a new elven sovereign has just been elected, although he declined to tell me who for confounded reasons of his own." Nasuada gritted her teeth, and Eragon thought she swore under her breath. "I need you to go to Ellesmera, to congratulate whoever needs congratulating, and ensure that they continue to be friends of the Broddering Kingdom."

Eragon's heart skipped a beat even as Saphira got excited. _I will get to see Firnen soon! _

Eragon caught hold of his train of thought and replied, "Yes, Your Majesty, I will. I just…" He pondered for a moment, frowning. Then he talked to Nasuada as a friend, not as his liegelord or queen. "What if it is Arya then?"

Nasuada studied him for a long time before her expression softened and she replied, "Then she will be a good queen, Eragon, and you should know that riders can have sovereign mates as well." She shifted her dress so that Murtagh's armour was visible. "I know that from experience, and you should not let that come between you and her, even _if _she was the Elven Queen."

Eragon cringed and glanced around to make sure no one else was listening, then said in a hushed tone. "What if…What if I need to leave Alagaesia, then?"

Nasuada recoiled, shock apparent on her face. Then she slowly replied. "Then this is a conversation for later times and in more discreet locations. Go to Ellesmera, Eragon, then we shall commune again."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Farewell." Replied Eragon glumly, more crestfallen than ever before.

"Farewell." Nasuada hesitated. "Hearten, Eragon, all shall be well." And the scrying spell was ended.

Eragon packed and set off for Ellesmera, making the trip in two days, for there was a tailwind aiding Saphira in her flight. The trip was sullen, for Eragon's emotions also affected Saphira. Neither of them wanted to leave Alagaesia and their partners.

When he reached Ellesmera in the late afternoon, crowds of elves rushed up to meet him and Saphira, congratulating them, talking to them until he reached the doors of the Tialdari Hall, where he knew the Elven ruler would be sitting on the knotted throne. Eragon closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. He _knew_ Arya would be the Elven Queen. He could feel it in his heart. Everything started to tighten in Eragon's body, and thus he pushed open the doors to find…

That he could not be more wrong. King Dathedr now sat on the knotted throne, with Arya sitting on his right and Firnen behind her. Eragon's hear lifted infinitely. Yet the sense of his impending leave still weighed him down; he would his Alagaesia and all his loved ones so.

Immediately, the two dragons went up to each other and nuzzled each other with their snouts and necks. Elated smiles broke out amongst the elves, who visibly relaxed.

Eragon gasped as he could feel Saphira's undiluted joy, which just redoubled his happiness. He looked at Arya and held her gaze, forming a connection with her, and letting all his affection for her widen and broaden that bond. He could feel her tumultuous emotions like a storm in a bottle. Nothing else existed while he lost himself in Arya's eyes, until she broke the contact and Eragon remembered where they were. He fingered the small objects in his pocket.

Eragon then strode to stand before King Dathedr. Then he knelt on one knee, touched two fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, King Dathedr. My liegelord, Queen Nasuada, and I, Eragon Shadeslayer, congratulate you on your ascension to the throne and hope that you will continue to befriend the Broddering kingdom."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shadeslayer. I appreciate your well wishes and return them in kind. And as long as there is a competent ruler heading the new Broddering Kingdom, my people will be friends with the human kingdom. Of course, I do hope this friendship is reciprocated."

"Un atra Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Of course, Dathedr Konungr, as a Dragon Rider, the peace between the different races is my utmost priority."

"Of course. Now, tell me, Eragon-elda, how do you intend to rebuild the Order of the Dragon Riders? As the last Dragon Rider to be formally trained by Oromis, you naturally inherit the post of the leader of all Shur'tugal, at least for the elves. However, a leader requires followers and advisors, however paltry the number. I suggest that you consult with both the Eldunari and the other riders," Dathedr smiled and inclined his head to Arya. "Especially since Arya is now the Elven representative to the Dragon Riders—a post she volunteered for."

"That I will, and I have already spoken to some Eldunari, including Glaedr and Umaroth. They have made some suggestions to the way the new Order should run. There shall be Two factions of riders: one of guardians pertaining to wild dragons and their interaction with the other races. The other shall be in charge of ensuring peace between the different nations. These two factions shall be headed by two Captains. The two Captains, in turn, will be headed by the Ebrithil Stórr, the Grand Master, who shall also head the entire Order. However, a veto by both of the Captains in any decision of the Ebrithil Stórr will have to be reconsidered and discussed with the Elder Council, who will decide on a course of action. Advice shall be given to the Captains and the Grandmaster when needed by the Elder Council, to consist of both the Eldunari of old, and riders who have a certain amount of years. Captains and Ebrithil Stórria can only be appointed through voting every five years. The Elder Council, or anyone in the Order can call for the deposal of any leader at any point in time, and the Grandmaster had the authority to depose of any of Elders.

"We also intend to extend the spell that binds all dragon riders to include the dwarves and urgals to ensure that all races have equal representation."

Dathedr considered what Eragon had just said, before replying, "An excellent idea. In this case, power would be spread across a few individuals, and no race will be left out. However, I fear that these procedures may bog down the decision making process, but I am sure that we can work something out of this."

"Yes, at least this would decrease the chance of anyone holding enough power to act like Galbatorix." Arya spoke for the first time. "However, what troubles me is the issue of _where _the Order shall be rebuilt."

"A fair question. We need the place to be well protected, seeing that the Saphira's offspring shall be relatively unprotected until they are adequately grown." King Dathedr interjected.

"That, however, is a question I have yet the answer to, King Dathedr. Alagaesia is large and I have not explored it enough to find an appropriate place." Eragon declined to elaborate, especially with the other elves gathered around the table.

Dathedr surveyed him with knowing eyes, his own face inscrutable. "That is unfortunate. However, I do trust that you will do what is best for the riders, and in turn, my people. I just hope that you will trust me in my judgments."

_ "_Of course, Dathedr Konungr. I will. I shall not impose on your council further. Perhaps I shall consult with you later in the day? "

"No worries, Eragon Shur'tugal, I am sure you and Saphira are tired from all the travelling you have done these few days. Have some rest and explore the Ellesmera with Saphira. I shall send for you when this council is over."

Eragon excused himself from the council's presence, torn between exhaustion, excitement and eagerness to once again walk the paths of his favourite city.

Saphira, on the other hand, had other things on her mind. _We have yet to repay the Menoa tree for her favour. _

Eragon clenched Brisingr's pommel and sighed. _Why do things have to be so difficult? Expecially in matters pertaining to women—even if it's a tree._ Eragon grumbled for a short moment, then relented and started to head in the direction of the Menoa tree.

"Eragon!"

Eragon turned to find Arya jogging up to him, her long hair billowing in the wind. Eragon smiled. As she came to a graceful halt before him, Eragon pulled her into a hug. _It is good to see her again, especially when we are standing on the edge of a cliff and making a decision on whether to jump. _Arya seemed to notice Eragon's somber mood, for after embracing him, she withdrew and stood back to study him.

With a questioning cock of her eyebrows, Arya asked for an answer.

Eragon smiled sheepishly. Glancing around to find many elves watching them closely, Eragon countered with a question of his own.

"Aren't you needed at the council?"

"I'm needed here. Firnen will inform and speak for me at the council." Arya said. Saphira whined and twisted her neck to look at the hall that they just left. Eragon smiled.

_You go, Arya will be with me. She'll keep me safe. _

Saphira growled. _Be careful. Warn me if anything happens. The Menoa tree is not to be trusted._

_ Be my eyes and ears in the council, Saphira._

They said their farewells, and as Saphira paced back to the hall, Eragon turned to Arya and said, "Walk with me."

Arya dipped her head. Eragon led the way to the Menoa tree and out of prying eyes and ears. Then he opened his mind to both the Menoa tree and Arya. By doing so, he knew that Arya could feel his tumultuous emotion and was confused by it.

_Patience, my love. I'll tell you in a while. Be prepared; the Menoa tree may turn quite hostile. _Eragon projected his thoughts to Arya. Then he turned his attention to the Menoa tree and shouted,

_O great tree! I have come to repay my debt. _Eragon could feel Arya's alarm at his words. Yet, the Menoa tree did not deign to reply him.

_O Menoa tree! I have come to repay you for the sword on my hip, Brisingr- _ at the word Brisingr—Fire in the ancient language—the Menoa tree awakened and turned her attention wearily to Eragon.

_Why have you threatened me with fire yet again, Rider?_

_ You are mistaken, O tree. I have come to repay my debt to you for the sword on my hip. You asked for a price and I have come to you with the king Galbatorix defeated to repay you for your favour._

The Menoa tree sighed _Just… go. You have already repaid your debt. _

Eragon was astounded. _No, I have not. You said…_

_ I know what I said._ The Menoa tree snapped. _You have given me what I wanted. You already gave me your answer without hesitation. Had you wavered but for a moment, you were not strong enough to receive it. You have given me what I wanted. You gave me confirmation of you strength. Now, go, and leave me in peace…_

With that, the Menoa tree's voice faded into the background and into nothingness. When Eragon came back to his faculties, touched by the wisdom of the Menoa tree, he found Arya staring at him pensively.

Silence permeated the glade. Eragon and Arya stood staring at each other, both demanding answers.

Finally, Eragon sighed and said, "It seems as if we both have things hidden from one another."

Arya stared at him, then said . "Nay, it is you, not me, who have been keeping secrets, Eragon. The selection of the sovereign of the elves is not broadcast throughout Alagaesia, Eragon. Furthermore, I do believe that Dathedr Konungr sent for you the moment he was chosen."

"So…you were not given the chance of becoming the Queen?" Eragon asked.

"No. I was given the chance to be Queen. But I declined."

"Why?"

"It was my mother's legacy. She wrote me a letter in case anything…unfortunate happened to her, gave it to my cousin Niduen right after Firnen hatched for me."

"What?! She told you not to be Queen?" Eragon was shocked. Out of all the possible instructions Queen Islanzadi could leave for her daughter, it was most stupefying.

Arya smiled whimsically. Taking a letter lodged in between the folds of her clothing, she unfolded and gave it to Eragon to read.

It read in a flowing, elegant script;

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_Arya, I have written this letter for you in the event that I am unable to say these words to you in person. Fighting Galbatorix is a difficult and dangerous road, as can be seen by your father's death. I know that your father's death was a great blow to you, especially in your younger days, and that you wanted revenge on Galbatorix on all his atrocities committed on your father, the dragons and the riders. Believe me, I knew, for I had shared the same desire. _

_However, your father's death frightened me. Evandar was very dear to me. I never wanted to lose him the way I did. I never wanted that for anyone—especially you, my daughter. I wanted to bestow every form of protection on you so that I would never experience that type of loss again. So when the time came and you wanted to leave for revenge, I was petrified. I was terrified that you would meet the same fate as you father once you stepped outside the boundaries of my protection. But you did, and I saw it as a betrayal. As I have said, my dear, for one so old, I am far too foolish. I let my emotions rule me. I reasoned that if I threatened never to see you again, you would relinquish your quest for revenge. Alas, I could not be more wrong. I only drove you further away._

_It was your mother's love that inflicted so much pain on you, my daughter, and I crave your forgiveness for that. I know my words of apology now mean nothing to you, so I will give you your inheritance from me: some words of advice;_

_Do not be Queen. Arya, I know you. You can never sit on the knotted throne and discuss issues faraway without being involved. Your blood runs hot, my daughter, and being alfin cannot restrain that; I have learnt it the hard way. Your becoming a Dragon Rider further shows your nature Arya. Besides, you cannot do the work of a queen properly while attending to affairs of a Shur'tugal, and vice versa. In order to fulfill your duty as a Shur'tugal, you cannot be queen. And while you can choose to be queen or not, you cannot choose to be Shur'tugal—it is who you are. I have seen the way you regard Firnen, it is as if you have finally seen the truth. The wonder, awe, and admiration in your eyes I have not seen since you were a child learning the ways of the world. You were born to be free, Arya, so be true to your nature. This is my inheritance to you, my child. _

_Love, forever._

_Your Mother._

Eragon was surprised by the raw emotion of this letter; Islanzadi had always been theatrical. Somehow, that was just another side of Islanzadi.

He handed the letter to Arya, commenting, "Your mother really loves you, Arya, and she knows you."

"Yes, Eragon, but the question is, do I know _you?_ It seems that you have been keeping many things from me."

Eragon flinched. "There had been developments and I had not the opportunity to inform you, that is all…"

"What about the Menoa tree and your debt?"

"I just didn't have the opportunity… especially with the war going on."

Arya sighed and relented. "Eragon, we cannot use the war and our busy lives as excuses to withhold such information from each other. Not if we are to be mates. "

Even though her choice of words heartened Eragon, he still focused on the issue at hand. "The origins of my sword is not common knowledge, Arya, you are the only person besides Rhunon, Oromis, Glaedr and Saphira to know how Brisingr—"

Brisingr blazed into life. Eragon swore and extinguished the flame. Arya chuckled at Eragon's disgruntled expression.

"—Came to be." Eragon sighed. "You're right Arya. I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything from now on. If it is pertinent; I doubt you'll need to know if I decided to pick some flowers for fun."

"Unless you decide to give it to another maiden, then yes, I would want to know."

Eragon chuckled and shook his head. "That will never happen, Arya. I'm yours for a very long time to come. Whether you want me or not…I'll be here. I promise."

Arya looked into his eyes and smiled; a dazzling expression that swept Eragon off his feet. Then Eragon decided that it was time to reveal the object in his pocket.

He offered Arya the item in his palm. It was a ring of interweaving bands of gleaming gold and silver, with streaks of sapphire, emerald, and ruby all woven into a liquid mixture. It was as if the very gemstones had melted and blended together in a convoluted pattern with the gold and silver before cooling into the ring that it was now. Eragon took Arya's hand and touched her finger to the ring, and the ring split into two; one slimmer, and the other larger.

Arya gasped as she took the smaller ring. "Where did you get this?"

Eragon smiled. "Put it on and I will tell you."

Arya looked at him curiously before taking it between two fingers and slipping it onto her left middle finger. Eragon gasped even as Arya stumbled. Neither of them was ready for what happened—the moment Arya put on the ring, every thought and emotion of Arya's thoughts flooded his mind even as his flowed into hers.

Arya plucked the ring off her finger, and the connection was severed.

"My apologies, Arya svit-kona. I was unaware that…that would happen." Eragon stumbled, still too distracted by the recent avalanche of information. "What was that?"

Arya was in deep contemplation. "How did you get those rings? It seems like they have an exceptional affinity with both of us."

Eragon's chin met his chest and he smiled. "Let's just say that Saphira and I flew to a field near Dras-Leona to retrieve a very special flower to cheer you up in light of recent events, but instead, I found these two rings in the flower's throat. It responded to me, and the leaves parted for me to get them even as I touched them, they merged into one ring, but I knew that it would respond to you and become two again. I had a feeling that one would fit your finger."

Arya's eyes brightened with comprehension. "Truly?"

"Truly.". Eragon's eyes twinkled in the dimming twilight. "Marry me, Arya."

Arya smiled.

A/N: Please help me by giving me a REVIEW! It keeps me going especially since I'm super busy with university…thanks!


	13. Chapter 10 Reasons

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I've been so busy with everything in my life lately. School, my social and parasocial life… I've only been able to squeeze this little chapter out before I have to start school again next week. It's been hectic but I have been enjoying life, yes? I've also been joining new fandoms every time I read new/watch new stuff, so my imagination has been overstretched, too. So… For all 2 of you who have been waiting for this… here you are. After squeezing my brain cells for nearly two weeks, I'm sorry for the substandard work here. I know what I want to write, I don't know how quite to write it. But….here you are! This isn't the promised last chapter, seeing that I've decided to split the super long last chapter into two. But I will have an epilogue for you guys too! Enjoy!**

"I will accept this ring, Eragon." Arya twisted her ring between her fingers, playing with it.

Eragon smiled widely as ecstasy jumped in him. By accepting his ring, she was accepting a link involving them that was as intimate as his link with Saphira.

"But I will not marry you... not yet." Arya interrupted, still smiling slightly—She seemed to be in high spirits despite her refusal. Eragon felt as though she had just slapped him. _Why?_

Arya answered his unvoiced question. "Now is not the time, Eragon." Arya turned to face Eragon, placing her left hand on his cheek. "When the dragon eggs are safe, when the riders are again freely roaming the land upholding justice, when I no longer have to worry for the safety of Firnen, you, Saphira and me, I give you my word, I will marry you." She repeated the phrase in the Ancient Language. "_I will marry you_."

Eragon smiled, pleased. _This is the Arya I know; she is the one who places duty before anything else. _"Eragon smiled and straightened, placing his right hand over her left, grasping it in both hands, saying "Then let's get started, shall we? I await the day you finally wear that ring. Do you wish to name it?"

Arya smiled. "All will be in good time, Eragon." Arya cast one last, rare, unguarded glance of fondness at the ring before she pocketed it. "For one, we need to find a place where the Shur'tugalar can be re-established. What thoughts do you have on this?"

Eragon winced, and the action did not go unnoticed by Arya, whose eyes immediately narrowed on his expression. "What is it? Is there a problem?"

Eragon touched Saphira's mind, saying, _Should I tell her? I would not want to worry her with problems that are not problems, Saphira. _

Saphira was impatient—she was being disrupted from an intimate moment with Firnen—and did not take kindly to being interrupted. _Arya is right, Eragon. You have to learn trust the people around you who care about you. Tell Arya, and worry not that she sees you as a hatchling. I think you have convinced her of your abilities well enough Eragon. There is a fine line between distrusting your ability and distrusting those around you. _

Eragon sighed. "You're right. Both Saphira and you." Saphira growled mentally. "I need to start trusting the people around me… I thought I got so jaded during the war that I didn't really trust anybody except Saphira."

Arya's countenance changed—a subtle hint of anger leaked through her calm façade, building into a wave of rage which silenced the glade—even the wind seemed to stop blowing.

"So you are telling me," Arya's cold voice whipped through the glade, betraying the hurt in her rage. "That after all we've been though, that you do not trust _me_?" Her voice cracked as the last word left her lips. A storm descended upon her features, colouring them with a rare display of fury. Arya pressed a hand to her forehead and clenched her eyes shut.

Eragon held a finger up before Arya tormented herself with more agonizing thoughts. "Arya, stop. That was not what I meant. I had _thought_ that I didn't trust anyone, but I did. The only person I didn't trust was myself."

Arya fixed him with a death stare.

Eragon smiled wryly, continuing with his muse. "After all, trust is a fickle friend—uncontrollable, fragile, but I have always trusted you. Even when I was having those dreams of you, I knew I could trust you, which was why I did not even consider a trap when I travelled over half of Alagaesia to look for you.. I guess I knew I loved you before I met you, Arya. And that is the greatest act of _otho_ I can give you.

"But I did not trust myself. I did not trust myself to be able enough to command respect—especially from you... and I needed that respect. I guess I didn't have the luxury of years to grow up, so I do have trouble knowing who I can trust—myself. I think… I think it is time I learned to put more faith in myself."

Arya's gaze softened. "By that statement alone, Eragon, it shows that you are grown and your actions should have won you much respect from everyone. Even from me, Eragon. So answer my question, Eragon—Is there a problem?"

Eragon squared his shoulders. " Yes." He sighed. "I cannot find a place suitable to build the new home for both the Riders and the dragons. I have been preparing for… leaving Alagaesia, actually." Eragon laughed bitterly and allowed himself a moment of self-pity. "Angela told me when she read my fortune, anyway."

"Ah." Silence swirled like a blizzard around them again. "I'm sure there are several places that are suitable for the home of new riders and dragons. Maybe… Vroengard? I have not seen it yet, but it was once the home to the Riders, so it should be fitting for us to set it up there."

Eragon shook his head "No, Vroengard is too corrupted by the magic that has been unleashed there. It would not be safe for the hatchlings when they do emerge from their eggs.

Arya dipped her head silently before pressing on, determined to find a reason for them to stay. "Or you could have it near the Beor mountains, it would be sheltered enough for the hatchlings. Du Weldenvarden would be alright, too. My people can protect them."

Again, Eragon shook his head. "it would seem like the riders favour either race too much. I don't want any more disturbances in that sense. The people in Alagaesia are too mistrusting, and I don't want any conflict to result due to small issues like that. Arya, I have thought about matter for awhile. Both Saphira and the Eldunari agree with me on the matter. We cannot find a suitable place where the eggs and Eldunari will be safe; we need physical barriers on top of enchantments to keep them both safe. Furthermore, can you think about all the angry farmers when their livestock keeps getting eaten by the wild dragons?"

Eragon gave a soft snort. "I've become so powerful that I have grown to become a threat to Alagaesia."

Arya gave Eragon a long, searching gaze, as if re-assessing her opinion of him. Finally, she deigned to reply, "Eragon, those are childish worries." She paused to let the words sink in.

Eragon winced at her harsh words, although they resonated within him.

"Think back of the purpose of the Shurtugal, Eragon. We walk between the light and dark, right and wrong. We oversee the peace of Alagaesia, we keep it, and guard it with all our might. How then, do you expect to keep to our original promise if we are far away from Alagaesia. You are running from the problems, not solving them, Eragon."

Eragon mulled over her words. "But I'm still a threat to every sovereign in Alagaesia."

Arya sighed, visibly growing impatient. "You can fear the power that you wield, Eragon, and run from it, or you can master it and empower the other sovereigns. Do you think that Saphira, the Eldunari and I are going to leave you alone on this? No! We are here as your advisors, your friends, and we will walk you through this. Remember, a leader that is not confident of himself is as dangerous as one who is too confident. And you have to trust the people around you to help you, Eragon, or risk insulting their friendship further." Arya paused for breath.

"As for how to deal with the angry farmers…Eragon, you are a Dragon Rider, it is your duty to be handling issues like this! You say you don't want to deal with it, but if you don't, who will? Dragons are a part of Alagaesia. Their fate is tied to the land, so you are going to rip part of Alagaesia away just because you don't want to deal with angry farmers? I expect more of you, Eragon!"

Eragon looked up at the sky. What Arya said was true, all of it. He had to become more confident and start taking charge of his position as the Dragon Riders. This was his fate. He had come this far, and he will _not _run from it.

"Thank you, Arya. I guess I needed that slap. I just feel so… lost now that Galbatorix is gone. I guess I will need more training on leadership from here." Eragon smiled sheepishly. "However, we still have to solve the problem of not having a suitable place to set up a home of the Shur'tugal, as well as a nursery and safe place for the Eldunari. We… need a home."

Arya inclined her head and smiled. "Now, we are finally getting somewhere." She raised an eyebrow at Eragon. "Tell me, o mighty ruler of the Dragon Riders, have you ever seen the Floating Crystals of Eoam?"

Saphira bugled happily as they made their way to Eoam.. _It has been long since we last rode together. _

Eragon smiled. _With Firnen and Arya too? I'm jealous. You hardly ever spend time with me now that you found Firnen. _

Saphira threw her head to the side as snapped her jaws impatiently. _As if you don't spend your time with Arya!_

Eragon grinned. _At least we don't do the things you do!_

Saphira growled richly, as did Firnen beside her. A clear peal of laughter burst through Arya's lips. _So Eragon hit a raw nerve, now did he?_

Glaedr growled—mentally—too. _The biology of dragons are different from the two-leggeds. The fire in our bellies are hotter than yours, and the heat of youth runs wild in Saphira and Firnen. Not like you two-leggeds, who take so much time in courtship that both parties would have died before any offspring has been sired. _

Umaroth and the other Eldunari were in Ellesmera, under the guard of the elves, who were delighted to catch up with their old friends, and so they did not come along for the short scouting trip. It was already more or less decided that Eoam would be a good place for the Riders and dragons alike.

Saphira and Firnen both gave approving snorts. Arya looked chastened. Eragon just continued chuckling.

Eragon loved the feel of the wind in his hair. Then he started thinking of the Floating Crystals of Eoam, and felt wonderfully excited again. _Say, Saphira?_

_Hm? _

_Do you think we will be able to find our home on Eoam's crystals?_

Saphira thought for awhile before answering. _Perhaps we already are home. Maybe our home is in the sky. _

The idea pleased Eragon to no end.

By the evening of that day, the party had reached a few leagues outside Melian, and had stopped for the night in the wilderness in order to avoid prying eyes and unwanted attention.

Arya came up to Eragon, who was unsaddling Saphira, and handed him a cup of warm tea. Eragon accepted it gratefully and immediately began sipping.

"We'll probably reach tomorrow, so be prepared for a long day. Rest early, alright?"

Eragon smiled. "Alright. You sleep early too. I'll ask Glaedr to keep watch for us."

They sat down on the ground, side by side, and watch the remaining twilight fade to inky darkness before they got out their blankets and laid down to rest.

The next morning, the party resumed their journey before the sun had fully risen. It was a long flight ahead and they did not want to remain on the crystals in case it was unsuited for living.

Around noon, Eragon could spot a faint glittering in the far distance. He made a comment to Saphira about the presence of that glittering an what it could mean. _Could it be stars? But they are far too brilliant to be stars. Furthermore, it's the middle of the day, and the only star that we should be able to see is the sun. _

Saphira was silent for awhile. Then Eragon could feel awe take root of her mind.

_I think, little one, that what we are looking at are the Floating Crystals of Eoam._

**A/N: Please leave a review if you'd enjoyed it! Thanks! Also, the main point that I wanted to make in this chapter/ update is that I wasn't sure how much of Alagaesia Eragon had actually seen before he'd wanted out. And all the reasons that he had for wanting to leave Alagaesia were solidly fragile. So, yes, I've been wanting to shoot down all those stupid reasons. Arya's tone might have been a little OOC here, but I would like to assure you, that was 100% me ranting. Gah. Childish Eragon. **


End file.
